Deeks is a teen and in trouble
by sillymissy98
Summary: this one Deeks is a teenager and rest of the team are regular age; he has been friends with Nell for a while when there is a shooting. Callen finds out he does have a family...who is Callen related to? what will the relivation of the news mean for them?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own NCIS: LA or its characters_

_**Spoilers:** None_

_**Pairings: **Callen/Nell_

**_Summary: _**_no idea his father is also Callen's dad until they meet; __this will include the whole team and some trouble making; __Joe is my character that made up that is Kensi partner and Nate is there also_

* * *

><p>Deeks gets out of his last class of the day and heads for the car that Ray left him and tosses his bag in the passenger seat of the car and shakes his head having a bad feeling about something as he gets to El Camino Bar&amp;Grill and walks inside to see his friend Nell sitting at the bar area and he walks behind her and wrap his arms around her and she jumps and turns around and smacks his arm which causes him to laugh, "Marty don't scare me like that."<p>

He smirks and kisses her cheek, "Not that mind seeing you but what doing here at 3:45?"

She rolls her eyes at him, "Haven't seen you around and worried so came to check on you."

He takes a drink of her tea, "I got a new place and been running into my father lately who wants to talk."

She shakes her head frowning, "I can fix that if want to."

He groans and frowns, "Don't need you to lose your job and get into trouble over me but thanks for the offer."

Another waiter sets her order on the bar, "Visitor wants to see you over there," he points to a table across from them.

Deeks looks to where he's pointing and see his father there and shakes his head, "Nothing have to say to him."

Just then 3 gangsters walk into the place and walk up to the bar and pull out their weapons and stare at the two teenagers and all of a sudden start to fire all over the place and Deeks dives for Nell, "Stay down and quiet," he whispers in her ear.

**~~NCIS:LA~~**

Nell waits until the shooting is over and looks at her friend on top of her and see the blood on his shirt as she moves him off of her slowly and pulls out her phone and hits speed dial 3 and waits for answer, "Wake up Marty!" She said to him.

Callen is at the Mission when his phone starts to ring and see the caller ID says 'NELL' and answers it, "What's up Nell?"

"I am at El Camino Bar&Grill and there was a shooting-" she said and he interrupts her.

"Are you hit?" He asked and see Sam, Kensi, Nate and Joe look at him. "El Camino's Nell is there and a shooting," he tells the others and they head for their cars.

Nell looks to see her friend still isn't moving, "I am not hit but a bunch of others are."

"Okay were on our way and should be there shortly."

Nell sits up getting dizzy as the room starts to spin and see Deeks father staring at them and shortly after she can hear the sound of tires screeching and next Sam and Callen are rushing in with guns drawn looking the place over, "Nell?"

She waves them over, "I am okay."

Kensi looks down next to her friend and see a teenager who looks a lot like her best friend and partner except the hair color and one that Nell has a few pictures on her phone and at home and checks for a pulse and nods looking him over, "Hit twice that can see in the chest."

A man walks over and stands by Nell and Kensi whose trying to stop the bleeding, "How is he?"

Kensi looks at Nell who looks mad and at the man looking concerned, "Losing blood but paramedics are on their way."

Callen walks over not noticing he had cut his hand on some glass and hands Kensi a towel as he presses down on one of wounds, "What's his name?"

Nell is barely conscious and Brandall answers not knowing his son had changed him last name, "Marty Brandall."

A paramedic comes over and they rush him to the ambulance and Kensi looks over and see Callen is bleeding, "Cut your arm G?"

He looks down and realizes it, "It's nothing for now but you okay Nell?"

She nods feeling really dizzy, "He protected me from the shooting and I ended up hitting my head on the floor."

Kensi looks over the place and her friend, "Let's go to the hospital and check it out and make sure your friend is okay."

**~~NCIS:LA~~**

_at the hospital_

Callen, Sam, Kensi and Nell walk into the hospital where Kensi goes with Nell to get looked at, "I will stay with her and find out anything," Kensi tells them.

Sam nods and looks at his partner, "Now to get your arm looked at G."

Callen frowns at the thought, "No just needs some bandages and will be fine."

Sam chuckles at his partner stubborn attitude, "You can do this here and get it over with or go back to the Mission and have Hetty do it there and send you home?"

A nurse sees his arm as Sam drags him to an open room, "What you think happened G?" Sam asked.

"Not sure. Nell called and said there was a shooting. Eric is running the blood samples through the system and see what can come up with."

"What you make of the weird look Nell was giving that man that was standing behind her and the kid?"

Callen recalls how the man and kid look a bit a like and wondered if they were related but Nell said nothing and seemed to be glaring daggers at the man, "Not sure but lets ask her when done here and see what she can tell us about this."

Kensi waits with Nell, "So you know the teenager?"

She just slowly nods trying to stop from being dizzy, "Yeah I live next door to this noisy couple who have a bunch foster kids all of the time and a couple of years ago I met him one day after he just got there and he was scared to death after the man punched him for mouthing off or something and I helped him."

Kensi sighs feeling for the teen, "Seems like a good kid."

Sam and Callen walk in the room, "How's the head?" Sam asked looking at her.

A nurse look at the group, "A few stitches and can go home."

"Nell who was the older man that seemed to be watching the teen? Also the one you were glaring at whole time?" Callen asked.

Nell sighs, "That was Marty father. He told me once that one day when he was 11-years-old his father beat him and mother so badly when he was drunk and decided to hold a loaded shotgun to her head he had to shoot his father to protect him and his mom. His mom died a year later and been in and out of homes for the last 3 years. I met him at the first home."

Callen shakes his head remember how bad it was for him, "So his father was there?"

She nods, "He has been trying to talk to him but of course he wants nothing to do with his father."


	2. Chapter 2

_a few hours later; back at the Mission_

Eric is in OPs running the blood that was collected from the scene and finds to samples at are on the towel and run them and finds something weird and notices they both seem to be related and run through the system and turns out that one is Callen's and just then the doors open and he turns to see Hetty walk in and she stares at the screen, "What do we have here Mr. Beale?" She asked him getting closer to the big screen.

Eric sighs and answers, "Kensi had mentioned that Callen had cut his arm on some glass at the scene so is suspected has some blood at the scene and on one of the towels that was used on a victim. I ran the blood and turns out there is a similarity between victim and Callen."

Hetty looks at the samples and notices he's right, "It seems their related by father I am assuming."

He nods, "Not sure but their half brothers and another sample there was also shown to be familia match to both of them name is Gordon Jonathon Brandall."

She nods, "Get me everything you can find on them both."

He sighs and nods, "Sure thing. Teens name is Marty Deeks and he changed his last name after his father was arrested and convicted of assault on his wife and son after his 11-year-old son shot him in self defense after he pointed a loaded shot gun at him and his mom."

Hetty shakes her head, "Thank you Mr. Beale." She heads to her office and starts to make a few phone calls.

**~~NCIS:LA~~**

_about a hour later_

Callen, Sam, Kensi and Nell walk back into the Mission and see Hetty on the phone with someone and all sit down and see Joe walk over, "How are you Nell?" He asked her.

She shakes her head and sits down on the couch behind the desks, "My head hurts a bit but doing okay. What's up with Hetty?"

"Not sure she talked to Eric and then came down here and been on the phone since."

Nate walks over and hands Nell a cup of tea and some Tylenol, "How's the head?" She glares at him and he shuts up.

Hetty walks over to where they are sitting in the bullpen, "Mr. Callen a word with you up in OPs and also Ms. Jones."

Nell and Callen look at the group and then each other and follow her to OPs where Eric is sitting and Hetty nods and he clicks a few buttons as Nell sits down in her usual chair looking at the screen, "Yeah Hetty what's going on?" Callen asked breaking the silence.

Hetty takes a deep breath, "Seems that while running the blood that was found at the scene Mr. Beale came up with some abnormalities."

He raises an eyebrow, "What kind?"

"You have met Ms. Jones friend Marty Deeks?"

He nods recalling the few times he had met the teen, "A few times yea."

"Seems you are half brothers by your father. Seems his father Mr. Brandall was also there at the time of the shooting and you saw him?"

He releases the breath he had no idea he was holding, "He told the paramedics his name."

She shakes her head, "Seems Mr. Brandall has found a way to join the military even with his record."

Nell pulls up his criminal record, "But how is that?"

Eric interrupts, "Consultant with DOD it seems on some computer stuff. SecNav and Assistant Director Carter gave him the job."

Callen reads the screen trying to get with the fact he has a half brother horrified about what he had gone through at the hands of their father, "Wait we have worked with him on a few cases recently?"

Nell nods, "That's true. One of the cases last month but no mention he knew you Callen."

Hetty sighs, "I will have a word with Carter about how he was able to get a job like this with a record like that. So far Mr. Deeks and Ms. Jones are the only survivors of that shooting that left 12 dead along with Mr. Brandall." Eric watches them leave the room and works to pull DC office on a video conference.

**~~NCIS:LA~~**

_in DC at the Navy Yard_

Temporary Director Carter is in his office trying to get some more paperwork that is piled on his desk done so he can get going home at a decent hour to get home and see his family for his wife's birthday as hear a knock at the door, "Come in."

His secretary Cynthia walks inside, "There is a request from the NCIS office in Los Angelas to speak to you right away."

He stands up and heads for MTAC but looks at her, "Thank you Cynthia I will be there shortly," he watches her leave and gets another toothpick from his drawer and puts in his pocket figuring since probably not a social call he might need it and heads to MTAC where see a mad Hetty inside an empty OPs. "What can I do for you Hetty?"

She glares at him, "Can we speak alone?"

Carter looks around at the few techs in there, "Give us a few minutes."

He gets a few, "Yes sir," as everyone leaves.

"Now what can I do for you?"

She releases a breath, "You gave a Mr. Gordon Jonathon Brandall a job with DOD?"

He nods having a feeling where she was going, "I have personally worked with him on numerous occasions but why?"

She shakes her head, "Did you not see the accusations he has on his record against his own family?"

He sighs getting mad, "I was informed those were erased from computers but how you find them?"

"I have my ways Jake but why let him work like that knowing he has a record like that and trying to help him get his son back?"

He's getting mad, "He's a good man and was drunk and high at the time of that shooting and has every right..."

Vance walks into MTAC, "What seems to be the problem here?"

Hetty looks at her friend, "Jake seems you cleared a record of a man that doesn't deserve to have it done."

Vance looks at the two, "Hetty care to explain?"

"He cleared a mans record so he could work with DOD even knowing he was arrested for abusing his son and wife for many years."

"I grew up with him and he told me after he was released from prison 4 months ago that he made a mistake and was wanting to get his son out of the foster care system and need help and so I got him work with DOD since great with computers and been great help. His older son is an ex-Marine and NCIS agent."

Hetty looks at him, "He already knows where is other son is?"

"I tracked him down not long ago and he was trying to get a hold of him."

"Whose his other son?" He asked growing mad at what he was hearing from Hetty.

Hetty answers him furious but not showing it, "G Callen is his other son and I have told him and not sure the boy knows he has a brother."

Vance shakes his head wondering where this was going, "What else?"

"Mr. Brandall may have been part or the reason that there was a shooting at El Camino Bar&Grill where his teenage son works. Right now in surgery to remove the bullets he took protecting Ms. Jones and has no intention on communicating with his father."

"Put a protection detail on them both and make sure they are safe," Vance told her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>what you think so far?<strong>_

_**the next chapter is where Callen discusses with Sam and Kensi about the news he has found out and what could mean**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**this one G is talking to Sam and Kensi about what he had found out about his half brother and all wondering how the guy got a job working with the Department Of Defense (DOD) with his record**_

_**I added the part where Sam kids are in here since seems fun and no idea what real names are so went with it**_

* * *

><p><em>on the way to the hospital<em>

Sam is driving with Callen in the seat next to him staring out the window and Kensi in the back seat watching their team leader and Nell asleep both knowing something is bothering him and Sam breaks the silence "What's wrong G?"

Callen continues to stare out the window but responds, "That teen that protected Nell...Eric ran his blood through the system and seems we're half brothers and the man that was also there was our father and seems that way is something going on."

Sam can tell he's not saying something, "That's good to know. Been trying to find out about your family."

He shakes his head having the feeling there was more about the man, "Been in foster care for the last 3 years and just as bad as the ones I was in. Hetty was going to call and have a talk with Carter about how he even got a job with DOD."

"Why would she want to know?" Kensi asked.

"Seems he has a bad criminal record and abused his wife and son until his kid at 11 had to shot him in self defense to save his mom and him."

Kensi leans forward pats him on the shoulder, "Sorry to hear that G."

He shakes his head turning back to stare out the window, "Eric said someone had cleaned his record about 4 months ago after he was released from prison after serving 4 years out of 7 year sentence and no idea who did it thou. Think Hetty has an idea has to who did it."

Sam stops at a red light and looks over at his partner, "G he looks like a tough kid and maybe had better experience with the system then you did."

Callen takes a deep breath, "Nell said he has been in and out of 20 foster homes in the last 3 years."

Sam shakes his head, "What you going to do?"

Callen sighs know he wants to be there for him, "I will be there for him and get him the help he needs and no way is that man going near him."

Kensi nods glad to see her friend was willing to step up for someone he just met, "Will make sure the guards that are on his room have a picture and know not to let him in or near the room."

Sam looks over at his partner whose in deep thought and see in rearview mirror Nell woke up, "So Nell tell us about him?"

"I met him the first week he was in the system and he moved in next door and we been friends since. He stays over at my place once in a while when doesn't want to go to where ever he's staying at the time and just talk. Helped him learn everything he knows about computers and like was born in the water."

Everyone starts to laugh, "How is that?" Kensi asked.

Nell smriks and pulls a video up on her laptop, "I took this last month when we took that week off. He loves to surf and like Callen run a lot."

Callen smirks as Kensi hands him the laptop and watch him surf, "Really good it seems. Maybe Eric and him can go together since he does surf too."

Nell smiles and leans forward and pulls an album up of photos, "Good kid. He stays at my place when he needs to and never mind it."

Kensi whose looking at the photos can see some resemblence between the two, "Looks a lot like you G but the hair color of course."

Sam laughs, "Well maybe can become good friends and get some answers from your father?"

Callen shakes his head not sure about that, "Not sure will like to be anywhere near him."

Kensi looks at the earliest picture and see a little girl in the background, "Sam seems he knows your daughter Jasmine."

Sam looks over as stops at another red light and see the picture where he's at a park playing with his then 3-year-old, "Hmmm I remember that day. She begged me to take her to the park since was a nice day out and we had the weekend off. They seemed to hit it off and I saw Nell there and didn't get a bad vibe off him and watched them but Nell said he was good so had not much worry. Jasmine had mentioned seeing him around a few times and likes him."

Nell smiles, "They had tons of fun that day and played a few times together when I babysat the girls. He is great with kids."

Sam smirks as he starts to drive again remembering few times he had met him, "Yeah the girls couldn't stop talking about how much fun they all had."

Callen listens as they tell stories of the few times they were together and recalls something, "Hmm I was there on time with Nell at the restuarant and we met."

_Callen meets up with Nell at El Camino Bar&Grill and they sit down at a table in the back and Deeks walks over and Nell smiles, "G Callen this is mu friend Marty Deeks who works here," they shake hands. "Marty good to see you. How you been?"_

_He shakes his head, "Ah having a hard time at this new place that at right now. You two work together?"_

_She smirks and smacks his arm playfully, "Yes but go and get back to work and stop by sometime and we can catch up."_

_He gives her a hug, "Sure and see yuo around."_

_She watches him leave and looks at her boyfriend, "What G?"_

_"How you know him?" He asked smirking._

_She rolls her eyes, "He use to live next door to me for a week before moved to another home and we have stayed in touch."_

Callen is pulled out of his memory when they finally stop at UCLA Medical Hospital.

* * *

><p><em><strong>what yuo think about this chapter? sorry isn't as long as other two but not sure where to go from there until next chapter where they tell him what they had found out and start to bond and get to know each other<strong>_

**_will Callen and Deeks connect and become more then friends and protect him from their father and his past that still haust him_**


	4. Chapter 4

Callen, Nell, Sam and Kensi walk to the room where Eric had told them he was in and see a guard outside the room and flash their badges and head inside to see Deeks awake and he smiles, "Hey there Nell good to see you finally."

Nell smiles at him, "Marty thank you for saving me like that but to bad you were shot."

He shakes his head, "Glad that you weren't hit thou. Whose your friends?"

Sam steps over and shakes his hand, "We have met a few times when playing with Jasmine and Ryannna."

He yawns but shakes his hand, "I remember them. Very cute and sweet kids you have."

Sam nods looking over at his partner, "This is my partner G Callen and Kensi Blye. We work will Nell at-"

He interrupts him, "I already know she works with NCIS here in LA," they look at him. "I was playing on her computer and saw it."

Kensi looks at Callen who looks like he wants to talk, "Sam how about we let G talk to him?"

Sam nods and pats his partner on the shoudler, "Play nice in here."

Callen watches them leave and stand by the window, "Marty you remember meeting Eric?" He nods remembering the computer nerd a few times. "Well he was running some tests on the blood that was at the crime scene and found something that should know," Nell tells him.

Deeks looks at her curious, "What? That my dad was there since already know that."

She chuckles and looks at Callen and continues, "Seems that you were a match to someone else in the room."

He looks confused at them, "What you mean?"

Callen sighs deciding to answer him, "Seems one that means you and me are half brothers."

Deeks eyes get wide, "Wow. He once said he had other kids when he was drunk years ago but never really believed him. He a few weeks ago wanted to talk to me more about what family that I still had and I stopped wanting to talk to him years ago."

Callen shakes his head, "I will be here if want to talk and Nell knows how to get ahold of me."

Nell smiles at both of them and look to see Hetty walk in the room, "Ah nice to see you agian Mr. Deeks."

He nods slightly at the small woman, "Hetty been a while."

She smiles, "Yes it has been a while since have seen each other but there will be a guard outside your room and when your released in a few days we will figure out where will be staying until figure out out this shooting and about home life."

He nods and hits the morphine button again, "Thanks for finding that out and all Hetty."

Hetty looks at Callen and nods, "Your welcome and hope you two will become friends since have much in common," she pats his arm and leave.

Callen looks at Nell, "I am heading to get some coffee anyone want some?"

"Yeah sure that sounds good to me," Deeks tells him.

"Tea is fine for me," she tells him as he leaves.

Deeks watches him leave the room, "He always that quiet?"

She sits on edge of his bed, "Callen yeah he can be that way a lot but think just processing everything but one thing is for sure he does plan on doing something to get you out of the foster care system after seeing how bad you have it now."

He shakes his head, "Why is that? Barely even knows me?"

Sam walks in the room, "Because G is all about family and he went through the system since was 6 years old and doesn't want you to have to endure it longer then you really need to anymore. He has been looking for any family he might have for a long time and may not seem like it now but is happy he did find you."

Deeks yawns, "Thanks for telling me that."

He sighs and pats his shoulder softly, "G is family to me and means a lot to this team and plan on going no where."

Nell watches him leave the room again, "Sam is right. Our team is like a crazy family but we look out for each other and he loves Kensi and Callen like brother and sister and will make sure everything goes good. Callen had a hard childhood in the system and doesn't want you to have the same experiences you had and probably wishes he known about you and able to stop you from even entering the system for any length of time or at all."

He lays his head back on the pillows geting tired, "I can see some resemblence."

She smirks, "Same blue eyes but not to much more. But give him time and will start to show you things and so will the rest of us-"

Callen walks back in the room and hands her the cup of tea, "Beware of Hetty though. She maybe small but packs one heck of a punch and when need something done she can find ways and furious at a few things right now but seems to pop up out of no where too."

They all start to laugh, "I have noticed that."

Callen turns around to see Hetty behind him, "Hmmm..."

Hetty just shakes her head, "Mr. Callen you have a case to get to and so does Ms. Jones and Mr. Deeks needs his rest."

Nell kisses his forehead, "Call me if need anything."

Hetty watches them leave, "Mr. Deeks I am working on figuring out something to get you somewhere out of foster care since now we know you do have some more family and considering its Mr. Callen and they are away a lot we can work something out if he wishes to take you in which I would image he has every intention on doing. As for your father you can do what you wish with him but you don't need to do anything about him anytime soon."

He nods as his eyes start to get heavy, "Why would he want to-"

She interrupts him, "Mr. Callen was in foster care for many years and much like yourself he was unfornate enough to get a bunch of bad ones which made him not always trust people around him and he can see like rest of us that you have a chance not to become the same way. I will make sure you are taken care of once you are released from here. The team has taken a liken to you already which is real good if plan on sticking around."

He smirks recalling how much they all got along, "I have met them each a few times and think could be good friends."

She nods hoping that he's right, "That could happen but get some rest and talk some more later."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **_in this one Callen and Hetty try and help get Deeks out of foster care and away from their father_

* * *

><p>Callen walks into the Mission after making sure Deeks was okay and their was someone guarding him and once in the bullpen he drops down in his chair to see Sam and Kensi staring at him curious at what they were thinking, "What are you two staring at now?" He asked them.<p>

Kensi smirks at the man next to her, "G you really going to try and do right by the kid?" She asked.

Sam nods and rolls his chair to front of his partners desk, "Sweet kid but reminds me much of someone else."

Callen shakes his head, "Yeah I know closed off to the world much like I am but want to try and do something to help-"

Hetty walks behind her agents with Nate next to her, "Something that we can do about that but seems Mr. Brandall is trying to get him back."

Nell comes over, "How he hasn't been part of his life for over 4 years and with his record."

She nods, "Seeing that his record includes child abuse and attempted murder things may work in Mr. Deesks favor as long as has someone there to care for him."

Everyone looks to Callen, "I can try but not best on family and you know that."

Sam pats him on the shoulder, "Don't worry G. You get him and we can help you anyway need it."

Callen chuckles as thought of being able to have the chance to have some normal family, "Good luck with that Sam and you know you like the kid too."

Hetty smirks, "Already more then half way there and Mr. Getz will talk to him and see his state of mind and report back to the judge and have a ruling in few days which should be around the time he's able to be released from the hospital."

Callen nods, "That's sounds like a real good idea. Seems like really could use one."

Hetty pats him on the shoulder, "That does seem like he does and could prove to be good for him."

"Yeah Nate has been trying to get into someones head all the time and maybe can find a way to help him," Kensi said and they all nod in agreement.

**~~NCIS:LA~~**

_back at the hospital_

Deeks looks to the door as it opens and see Nate walk in, "Doc nice to see you again."

Nate nods and shakes his hand, "Same here Deeks. So how you feeling?"

"Really sore right now. Ready to get out of this place too."

"Well you were shot twice in the chest so be in here a while but how you dealing with the news and everything?"

He watches the psychiatrist sit in the chair by his bed, "I think will be nice to have a brother and someone to watch out for me. Always use to want one."

"What about everything with your father?"

He sighs and closes his eyes, "He was an jackass when I was growing up and use to find any means to stay out for most of the day but when I got home he would be drunk and my mom couldn't protect either of us and he would just keep on hurting me and my mom."

"You hate you father for what he did?"

He nods, "I have hated my father since I could remember. The ways he yelled and hit my mom when I was real young and then started on me. I don't want to go back with him am afraid that he will start hitting me around just like use to do. Will that happen?"

Nate shakes his head, "If Hetty has anything to do about he will be lucky he wont land in prison for more years. Working on getting restraining order."

He yawns, "I like the team and they all seem really nice people."

He pats his arm, "They have all taking a liking to you. Callen is like a brother to Sam and Kensi. Everyone is a family to each other."

The room falls into silence until there is a knock at the door and they turn to see his father walk in, "Martin nice to see your doing okay."

Both look at him confused, "How you get past the guards?" Nate asked.

He chuckles, "Am still his father and now guardian so can come and see him when I want to since a minor. Why don't you leave us to chat and catch up."

Nate shakes his head, "Will be right outside making a phone call."

Deeks sighs and watchs him leave, "What are you doing here?"

"I have been trying to talk to you for a while now since was released yet been ignoring me."

"Why should I have to talk to you?"

"Marty am the only family we both have left now..."

He laughs and stops when hurts to much, "They found my older brother."

He raises an eyebrow, "I been trying that for years and when you get hurt you find him how?"

Nate gets out of the room and leans against a wall so can see in the room and dials Hetty, "Yes Mr. Getz?" Hetty asked answering her phone.

"Hetty their father is here and speaking to him," he tells her.

She tries to keep her temper down, "Mr. Callen and myself will be there shortly and deal with him and stay with him."

"Wont let them out of my sight," he hung up and watched the room.

Callen and Sam look up as Hetty walks into the bullpen, "Mr. Callen here is order giving you custody of Mr. Deeks and restraining order for him against your father and do suggest you go and inform Mr. Brandall at the hospital about them and soon."

Sam stands up grabbing his jacket, "Their father is at the hospital?"

She nods, "Yes but Mr. Getz is there and watching them."

Kensi follows them both to Sam's Challenger and he floors it there, "What the hell is he there for?" She asked.

Callen shakes his head, "Nell had siad he mentioned that he had been trying to talk to him since was released but least can keep him away."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_what will Callen and Sam say and do once they get there?_


	6. Chapter 6

Once at the hospital they head straight to the room and see the older man standing by the side of the bed and once they open the door Deeks looks at them, "G?"

Sam shakes his head, "Mr. Brandall I think you need to leave."

The older man glares at the newcomers, "I can visit with my son if I feel like it."

Callen hands him a restraining order, "According to that you aren't to come anywhere near him."

"He's being released tomorrow and to who? Some ass of Foster care system?"

Sam puts a hand on his partners shoulder, "No actually going to stay with me and if have anything to do about it you wont see him again."

He man looks at the restraining order and back at them, "NCIS why in the hell does Navy cops have anything to do with his? You were there after the shooting at the place."

Kensi comes in with a couple security guards, "Show him out and make sure doesn't come back."

The teen looks at the team as they are standing around, "What was that all about?"

"Hetty has made some calls and made it impossible for him to get anywhere near you and G here got custody," Sam told him.

He smiles and turns to see Callen and drops the smile, "What about school? Already fallen behind."

They all exchange a look, "What you mean Mr. Deeks?" Hetty asked walking in the room.

He shakes his head looking away, "I have moved quite a few times recently and fallen behind in most of my classes."

She nods in understanding, "I have gotten you out of here today but you will be coming to the Mission and we can go from there. Ms. Blye will drive."

"Why does she get to?" He asked trying to keep a straight face.

"Sam and Callen can be speed demons when comes to somethings and I know how tone down my driving," Kensi said which earned a few huffs.

**~~NCIS:LA~~**

Nell looks up from her laptop that's on Callen's desk as see the team plus Deeks walk in, "Marty your out already?"

He nods and carefully wraps her in a hug, "Hetty must have scared someone to get me out. But more then happy to get out since someone was eatting all my jell-o."

Nell glares at Sam who just laughs, "That was Kensi not me."

She rolls her eyes as he sits down on the couch and Hetty walks over, "Get some rest and then talk later."

He nods and once he lays in a position that isn't hurting to much he drifts off to sleep. "Hetty?" Callen asked walking over to her office.

"He will be much more comfortable here and you all have case to finish and he will be perfectly safe here."

"What going to do about Callen having no furniture?" Sam asked. "I mean for him its seems fine but the kid can't sleep on the floor."

Hetty takes a deep breath, "Mr. Deeks will wake up eventually and we can figure something about his school work since he seems to be very bright and works good on computers but is correct he seems to be about ready to fail his sophmore year."

"What can we do?" Kensi asked as they all look at the sleeping form.

Hetty smirks liking the fact her team has taken the yuong man into their tight circle, "He can get a great tutor and some help and go from there. I have already gotten him some furniture and being set up at Mr. Callen's place as we speak and he can go shopping for anything else to make things easier. I had the liberty of his car taken to your place too."

**~~NCIS:LA~~**

_A few hours later_

Deeks wakes up and looks around to not recognize anyone and anything and shakes his head as hear Nell laughing about something and he heads to OPs and see her there and knocks on the door frame and see Nell and Eric, "Am I interrupting something?"

Nell turns and smiles at her friend, "No just nothing but hungry?"

He nods and looks at the figures on the screen, "Trying to decode that?" They both nod and he flips a few things around on the screen and sends it to a tablet nearby and plays around on it for sometime and rubs his temple, "These aren't three separate equations like seem to be their all one."

Eric looks as he pops them back on the screen and Nell smirks, "Wow Marty your actually right..."

Hetty and Nate walk in, "Anything new?" Nate asked.

Deeks leaves and heads for bullpen and finds the bottle of painkillers that are on Callen's desk with his name and downs them with coffee and heads back, "Their all one equation and seems that its an encryption of some kind but not sure what."

"How are yuo aware of this?" Eric asked confused.

Deeks eyes dart around the room as he tries to focus, "I was always looking for things to do because didn't want to go home all the time and found ways to hack into computer systems."

"Exactly how did you know Nell was NCIS?" Eric asked.

He runs a hand through his shaggy hair, "I was having a really bad week at this home was staying at and was at her place and got bored and decided to play around on her laptop and soon maybe 10 minutes I had her computer open."

Hetty looks at him, "What exactly did you get into?"

He smirks, "I may have gotten into yuor system."

Eric is surprised, "Wait we had no idea that there was a breech in the system..."

Deeks shakes his head and yawns, "Mr. Deeks will show you how he got in and then you can work on making sure it can't happen again." Hetty told them before walking off and then Eric, Nell and Deeks head up to OPs and start to work on the system.

**~~NCIS:LA~~**

Callen and Sam walked into OPs hours later and see the bullpen empty and head to thier desks and Sam chuckles seeing that Deeks was asleep on the couch that was behinf the desks, "Come on G will give yuo two a lift home and can pick you up in the morning."

Deeks wakes up as someone shakes his arm and lock eyes with Callen still drowsy from sleep, "5 more minutes."

Callen shakes his head as Sam grabs the bags and Callen helps him to Sam's Challenger and the ride is silent and once at the house they see a car in the driveway and head inside and see a note,

**_Callen and Marty, thought would like somethings to make easier on yuo to get comfy so got more then Hetty wanted and hope you like it. Eric, Nell and Nate_**

Sam takes the note and reads it and chuckles as they head to the spare bedroom where a queen size bed, dresser, plasma TV and some books sit and lay him down on the bed, "Wow G. When they say got a bit more she really means it."

Callen nods and pulls the blankets around the young teen and head to the kitchen and grabs two beer, "Really out did themselves."

Sam nods and takes a beer and turns on the new TV in the living room, "Would say she has fallen hard for you bro."

Callen rolls his eyes at his partner, "Everyone has been pressuring me to get more in this place and now I do and only joke?"

Sam pats his on the shoulder and finds a game on, "You know we do it because we care and happy that yuo have someone. Better watch it with her though."

"Big protective brother speech really? I aint going to do anything to Nell and already know if even try she will kill me or enjoy letting you."

They both chuckle and Sam finds a folder on the table, "This must be for you," he said handing it to him.

Callen looks it over and shakes his head, "Smart kid if can hack into the NCIS database undetected but failing in school."

Sam groans at the thought of how much his best friends brother has gone through, "Hetty will make sure he catches up and he has all of us to keep him safe. Nice car though."

Callen nods as take a drink of his beer, "Yeah wonder where he got it?"

Sam shrugs, "I got to get going but want a ride in the morning?" Callen shakes his head. "Okay and will bring coffee and some breakfast since you have no food here."

Callen shows him out and finishes is beer and checks on him and heads to his room and where there's the same size bed as the other bedroom and knows that it was Nell's idea and pulls out his phone and texts to Nell, _thanks Nell_

Nell is at home reading a book and looks at the message and sends one back,_ your welcome thought coudld be useful :P_

Chuckles and responds,_ if only you were here with me it would be_

She rolls her eyes wishing she was,_ wanted to give yuo two some space and a warning that he does wake up to nightmares_

He sighs,_ well good thing I don't sleep to much then_

She wishes was with him since he sleeps better when she is,_ tomorrow night maybe since you need sleep and miss waking up in your arms_

He feels the same way,_ plan on it since don't wanna leave him alone and now that have a bed can stay here more_

She yawns and looks at the time,_ night G some of us have to get some sleep_

He smirks,_ night pixie sweet dreams_

She sighs and puts her phone on the charger and hoping that will fall asleep in his arms tomorrow and soon falls asleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>what will happen in means of Deeks and school?<strong>_


	7. Chapter 7

Deeks wakes up from a nightmare and tries to focus but his head is killing him and looks around to see in a bedroom and Callen walks in the room and hands him some water, "Want to talk?" Callen asked sitting on edge of the bed looking at him.

He shakes his head trying to clear the fog, "No just some nightmares."

"From the shooting?" He nods. "Talking to Nate doesn't do me any good but maybe can help you."

He lays back on the pillows running a hand over his face, "Sorry if I woke yuo up."

Callen shakes his head and pats his knee, "No worry about that since don't sleep to much. Try and get some sleep have to meet with Hetty in a few hours."

* * *

><p>Deeks wakes up a few hours later and see the sun shining and heads out to the kitchen and see Callen reading the paper and dinking coffee as he pours himself some coffee and grabs a granola bar he usually has in his backpack, "Morning G."<p>

Callen looks at him and nods, "If get ready can leave and meet with Hetty before school."

He groans and heads back to his room and slips on jeans, t-shirt and under shirt then his jacket and walks back outside and the ride is quiet, "What about school?"

He shrugs his shoulders, "Have no idea what Hetty is going to do."

The ride to the Mission is silent and once there they head inside where Hetty is waiting in the bullpen, "Mr. Deeks I have found you a tutor to help you catch up with your class work and staying in the same school and everything is the same."

He nods and walks over and walks over and grabs some more coffee, "Well since got ride here can get one back to get my car?"

Sam shakes his head as sit down at his desk, "Where you get that thing?"

He rolls his eyes, "My best friend Ray got it from his uncle and he went away to college and gave it to me."

Kensi smirks, "Come on I will give you a ride there."

He follows her to SRX and the ride is quiet, "So what you think so far?"

He looks out the window, "I like that everyone is nice and always wanted to have a brother or sister but my father never said he had other kids."

She nods, "Well need someone to referee between the two of you on something the best person is Sam. G and him are like brothers."

He is silent rest of the way until they get there, "Thanks for the ride," he notices her following him inside and she waits in the kitchen. "So what you usually do in terms of lunch there? I am guess Callen has yet to get somethings for you to eat there?"

He gets on some cargo shorts and blue t-shirt and his backpack and walks over to her, "Usually I don't know what until get there."

She shakes her head, "G really don't like to eat anything that isn't bad for you and neither do I but Nell can take you shopping."

"So just head there afterwards? I don't work since the shooting."

She nods and hands him some directions and a laptop, "Eric found the best route from your school and Nell said you had forgotten that at her place last time there."

He heads outside and sets everything in the Mustang GT, "Well see you guys around 4."

Kensi watches him leave and heads back to the Mission, "Callen you really need to go shopping with him there."

He looks at her puzzled, "Why is that?"

"He's 16 and don't need to be living on take out," Sam tells his partner.

Callen rolls his eyes at his partner, "Why? Already seems he does-"

Kensi tosses a ball at his head, "Not good for him all the time like us."

Hetty walks in and stops in front of the desks, "I do presume Mr. Deeks is off to school?" Kensi nods. "Good now anything new on the case?"

Eric walks down with Nell behind him, "So far nothing on kaliedascope from the viehicles or any of the sketches some of the witnesses gave. As for their father he's at work with DOD with someone watching everything like you want."

She nods and heads to her office, "Mr Hanna and Ms Blye bring Mr. Brandall to the boatshed and so can talk to him and Mr. Getz will watch," she called over her shoulder.

**~~NCIS:LA~~**

_a few hours later_

Deeks gets out of last class before lunch and heads to cafeteria and grabs a sandwich and since nice day out heads outside and sits on a bench careful minding his wound which was hurting a little and a girl walks over, "Marty been a while."

He smiles at her, "Kayla how you been?"

She sits down next to him, "My dad just got transfered back to Los Angelas. What happen to you?"

He shrugs and winces under his breath, "Nothing just hurt myself."

She giggles, "Let me guess, surfing?" He rolls his eyes. "My dad is throwing a party tonight and my folks would love to have you come. You know they always liked you."

He chuckles, "In a new place but maybe can stop by. Same place?"

She hands him a piece of paper with the address and kisses his cheek, "Yeah and heres the address and glad ran into you today Marty. Have to catch up sometime but we have a few classes together so maybe can help me get caught up with some of the things."

He pretends to think it over, "Sure but see you tonight and will be there."

She pats his arm, "See you later."

He pulls out the paper and sees the same address and hopes to get a chance to go and pulls out his laptop and sends an email to Nell

**...**

**To:** PixieComputer

**From****:** SurferBoy

**Subject:** Bored

_Hey Nell, thanks for sending my laptop with Kensi since have been looking for it a while._

_Ran into your favorite neighbors daughter who has moved back here with her folks and seems we have a few classes together and we still might have a thing going on :D_

_Seems have forgotten to bring my painkillers with me and hoping that Callen has them there or have to get them from the house_

_Go to go and talk to you later, Marty_

**_..._**

He sighed and closes up his laptop and looks around as the bell rings and heads to his next class hoping was going to be a better day then his last few

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_will he go to the party and why does he have the feeling someone is watching him?_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** _Deeks goes to the party but of course something goes wrong_

* * *

><p>Nell can't find anything new on the video feeds they have and shakes her head and looks around to make sure no one is around and looks at her email and responds<p>

**...**

**To:** SurferBoy

**From****: **PixieComputer

**Subject: **Reply to Bored

_Well if you had come over more these days you would have known that I had the thing but figured could use it sometime._

_I had seen people coming in and out of there but never home to much to really notice. Try and get some work done while in school and not drool all of just trying to get some attention from her like last time but good to know you two are still friends_

_Yes your painkillers are here since you dropped them from your bag and their at Sam's desk since Callen will forget to give you them this time._

_Talk to you later, Nell_

**_..._**

Eric walks into OPs and hands her a cup of tea and sits down in his usual chair as Gibbs walks in with Director Vance, "What did you find on Mr. Brandall?" Vance asked.

Nell and Eric both jump in their seats not even hearing them walk in and turn to face them, "Seems Assistant Director Carter and him went to school together since were kids and when he got out of prison for almost killing his wife and son a few months ago he had his record cleared and was able to get the job," Eric tells them.

"Where are they now?" Hetty asked walking in.

Nell pulls up video feed, "Sam and Kensi just out him in a room in the boatshed and Callen and Nate are there to."

**~~NCIS:LA~~**

Nate walks into the open area to see Callen and Sam staring at a screen, "What you think?" Sam asked.

Nate shakes his head, "He's obviously hiding something but not sure what. I think Callen should talk to him and see if the name rings a bell but go easy."

Callen nods and heads into the interrogation room and see him glaring at him, "You know why you are here?"

Brandall glares at him, "I have no idea why in the hell was dragged down here. Who are you? Look familiar."

Callen keeps the urge to punch the man under control and look at where the camera is and nods, "Seems yuo have been trying to get ahold of your sons but why?"

He snorts, "I really don't have to explain anything to you Agent-"

Callen takes a deep breath knowing his partner would stop him if was close to losing it, "Agent Callen."

He raises both eyebrows, "That's where you look familiar like your mother a little nothing like your old man."

"I think your children are lucky that none of us look like that arse of a father who abused his wifes and sons until one son shot him and a girlfriend fled with their kids."

"What the hell you know about anything? You were only-"

Sam comes in the room as his partner pushes the man against the wall, "G calm down he isn't worth it."

He lets go of him, "I know that Marty is a much better man then you ever were and wished had known about him but for now can change things. You will be lucky if you don't to rot in jail rest of your misserable pathetic life."

Brandall chuckles, "Amy was 6 and you were one when I last saw you. Marty was a brat from the moment he was born and wish had left them a long time ago."

Sam holds back his partner, "G leave before you do something stupid."

Callen reluctantly leaves and sits down at a table and stares at the screen, "What Nate? Stop trying to get into my head and into his head instead."

"He's trying to get the best of you and see what can do."

Sam forces him to sit down, "Best shut up before I let him back in here. What you know about that shooting?"

Brandall shakes his head, "I have no idea who in the hell shot that place up."

"Your going to stay here until we check your story out," he said and leaves him alone and walk out to see everyone. "G you okay?"

Callen nods looking at his partner and not everyone else in the room, "For now just want to get the hell away from him."

**~~NCIS:LA~~**

_after school is over_

Deeks walks out of the locker room and heads for his car and drops his bag on the backseat and heads for the Mission and Kensi and him walk inside, "Mr. Deeks nice to see that you were able to find this place alright on your own," Hetty said as he enters the bullpen.

He smirks and sits down on the couch that's behind the desks, "Well not hard once find the directions to here."

Sam walks over, "Heard you plan on going to a party tonight?"

He glances over at Nell who shrugs, "Yeah a old friend of mine just moved back here and her folks are throwing a party and invited me."

Sam shakes his head and pats him on the shoulder, "I was going to say Hetty has a few outfits for you to try on for tonight."

He follows Hetty to the dressign area, "You don't-"

She raises her hand to stop him, "I think you could use a better wardrobe and since the party starts in a hour and have no time to shop you can go this weekend with someone and get some clothes for you to wear as for now," she hands him dark jeans and a blue polo shirt.

He tries them on and smiles, "I like it."

She nods and hands him a black leather jacket with orange stripe on the arms, "Here and then you will look nice."

He puts it on and they walk out and Sam whistles, "Wow you look way different now but clean up good."

Hetty hands him phone back to him, "Call in when you get there and if anything happens but have fun."

He leans down and whispers, "Thank you," he heads back to his car and to the address that Kayla had given him and drive up and parks by the entrance and walks inside and spots Kayla talking to some jocks and cheerleaders from their school.

Kayla looks around and spots him and walks over, "Marty good to see you could make it."

He sighs and smirks, "Well not hard to spot the party with the dozens of cars parked outside of the house for about a mile."

She smacks his arm, "Yeah but find a spot to park?"

He sighs and runs a hand threw his hair, "Yeah was bit of work but found a spot."

"Wow yuo really can go from slob to half way to a decent looking guy," one guy said as a group a people walk over. "Kayla should leave the scum away from places where he don't belong which would be here around good people that actually are good for something."

She glares at the group, "Adam you maybe my cousin but I invited Marty and my parents are looking forward to seeing him."

He nods and heads off to the side and texts Sam, _well mother I made it here in one piece, M_

Don't take long to get a response, _fine good to hear and don't call me that and have fun, Sam_

A few jocks walk over to where he's standing and pin him against the wall, "Well you really don't belong here," the one before said punching him in the stomach as the others pull him outside and they all start to kick and punch him.

**~~NCIS:LA~~**

Kayla after a while of not seeing her friend walks outside and see him sitting on the stairs and can see by the way he has dust all over his and his shoulders are slouched seemed he had been in a fight since the last time she saw him and rushes over, "What happened to you?"

He shakes his head and pulls out his phone, "I got to go Kayla but thanks for inviting me."

She glares at where she can hear her cousin, "I am sorry that they did this but you don't need to leave or let me drive you home at least."

"Nah I have someone coming to pick me up and don't worry about me and see you at school," he walks out front and leans against his car before getting inside and heading to Callen's place and laying down on the bed drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>what you think so far?<strong>_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** _not sure where going this one story right now except maybe having him get back at the jocks for what they did_

* * *

><p><em>a while later<em>

Callen and Sam pull up to Callen's house and see Deeks car was already there and head inside to hear the TV on and walk into the livingroom and see him slumped down on the couch and Sam looks the kid over and shakes his head, "G maybe call Dr. Lee he got one hell of a beating."

Callen hates to go to doctors and never tells anyone the reason was because he had leukemia when he was little and has hated them since but one look at his brother tells him he needs a doctor and hits the speed dial for him waiting for an answer. Dr Lee is one of the few physicans that Hetty has enough trust in that they all call in when they need one but really don't want to or have the the time to go to an Emergency Room and knows what they do for work. "Dr Lee speaking."

"Dr Lee it's Callen I need a house call for someone and really need it fast-"

He holds back a laugh at thinking of the lead agent calling him but knows that if he had called him something must be important, "Sure I have your address and will be there in 10."

Sam sits down on the coffee table and shakes the teens arm, "Marty can you wake up?"

He opens his eyes groaning in pain, "Sam?"

"Can you remember what happened to you after you texted me?"

He shakes his head and rubs a sore spot where a bruise was already forming, "I just got done talking to Kayla when some jocks from school...decided I needed to leave and used me a punching bag. After that I just got the hell out of there and fell asleep here."

Callen moved to answer the door when there was a knock and see Dr Lee there, "Thanks for coming."

The doctor was use to being around Hetty and her teams and follows him into the living room, "What we have here?"

Sam moves and the doctor sits where he just was, "Marty this is Dr Ho Lee. He's the one we call usually when Kensi and Callen wont go to the ER."

Deeks starts to cough, "Nice to see have a doctor on speed dial."

"Well the way they all seem to be trouble magnets it see one of the many members at least three times a month for one thing or another. With Callen usually after Hetty and/or Sam can't get him to go and see one and he is in need of one. What happened to you?" The doctor asked.

"I was used as a punching bag and-"

Sam can feel his partner tense up as the doctor moves his shirt, "Oh my. I know yuo were shot a not long ago but am guessing hurts to breath?" He nods as the doctor examines his chest. "A few cracked ribs and bruised ones. I will give you something for the pain and see your doctor or me in a week."

Callen watches him hand his brother 2 pills and soon drifts off to sleep, "So doc?"

He stands up and follow them to the small kitchen, "If his breathing gets worse call me or if really bad Emergency Room right away. One wrong move and those cracked ribs could break and then you will have more of a big problem," he hands him some prescriptions. "Pain killers and muscle relaxers."

Sam shows him out and walks back to the kitchen and pours himself some coffee, "What you thinking G?"

"Need to talk to Nell and find out more about who he was at with the party and go from there. Need to make sure the two things aren't connected."

Just then there is a knock at the door and Sam chuckles walking to the door, "I think you and Hetty have ESP sometimes."

Nell snickers and walks into the living room, "Oh what's wrong here?"

Callen pulls a blanket over him as fall asleep and motions for them to the kitchen, "Some of the jocks at the party that go to the school used him as a punching bag. You think have the address of that place where they had the party?"

Nell wrote it down, "Go on I will look after him and maybe can catch them there. Girls name is Kayla Montgomery."

**~~NCIS:LA~~**

The ride to the address is short and once there they could see even though was almost midnight the party was still going as they walk to the front door and knock and a tall blonde teen answers the door clearly drunk, "Yes?"

"Looking for Kayla Montgomery?" Sam asked her.

She shakes her head and motions for them to stay and a few minutes later a short brunette comes to the door and walks outside and closes the door, "Can I help you?"

They show her their badges, "Marty Deeks was here earlier and you are friends?"

She sighs and moves to lean against Sam's Charger which was out front, "Marty and me have been friends for a while. We met a while back when he first entered Foster Care system and lived next door but before I moved away we had spent almost everyday together even after he was moved he still came by. Why? Is he alright?"

"Did you see him here at the party?" Callen asked above the music.

She recalls how bad he looked when he had left, "He was here maybe 30 minutes. My cousin saw that I had invited him and got pissed and said 'shouldn't have invited someone who didn't belong' and they glared at each other. I hadn't seen him for a while so I went to look and found him outside and looked like he was in a fight I asked him if he was okay and he said was fine and then he stormed off I am guessing to go home. My cousin and his freinds are bragging about it. How is he?"

"He has a few cracked and bruised ribs. Thank you in the morning can figure out what he wants to do."

She writes down her number, "Tell him I am sorry that it happened. My cousin can be a pain in the arse."

Callen follows is partner to the Challenger and head back to his place, "What going to do G?"

"I have no idea but its up to him what he wants to happen."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** _not sure where going this one story right now except maybe having him get back at the jocks for what they did..__sorry for the long update but my muse for this story has been lacking and no one really is reviewing so no all to sure what will do more with the story_

* * *

><p><em>hours later<em>

Sam and Callen are both asleep on the couch after falling asleep there watching a basketball game to hear screaming and rush to one of the bedrooms and see the teen thrashing and screamming on the bed and both hold him down, "No don't hit her dad...wasn't mom's fault..."

It hurts both of the season agents hearts to hear him, "Come on Marty need to wake up," Sam said tapping his cheek but gets no response.

"No she couldn't...why did she died?...mom why you leave me?" He cried as he was still thrashing around.

Both agents share a look recalling reading his mother had died of cancer when he was 13 and he was the one to discover she had passed away in her sleep at home, "Marty can you wake up?" Callen asked this time worried that something was really wrong with him.

Deeks sits up in bed breathing hard and looks around the room not really focusing as he lays back down shutting his eyes, "G? Sam?"

Sam pats his shoulder lightly and hands him a glass of water and painkillers the doctor had prescribed, "You okay kid?"

He takes the pills and tries to get in a position that really didn't hurt, "Not really but tired."

"Try and go back to sleep," Sam told him and soon he was asleep and follows his partner out to the living room and sit back down on the couch. "Something else is bothering him."

Callen runs a hand over his head, "Not sure but he needs to talk to Nate about whatever is going through his mind and maybe that will let him get some sleep."

"Couldn't hurt after all they seem to be hitting it off with each other."

* * *

><p><em>later the next morning<em>

Callen is sitting at his desk after having a slow day at work and everyone was sitting around trying to catch up on their paperwork after Hetty had threaten to go after them with her letter opener and so until caught up on it all they were forced to sit down until his phone rang, "Hello?"

"Mr. Callen this is Adam Murtoff I am yuor next door neighbor and a friend of Hetty's," he informed him. "There seems to be screaming from your house and thought would call you before anything."

"Alright that's fine," he hung up and grab his jacket and looked over at where Nate was walking down the stairs. "Nate care for a car ride?"

Nate looks over at the senior agent and could tell something was up, "Sure what's up?"

They head for his jaguar, "Left Marty at the house for the day," they get in the car and head out. "My neighbor is an old friend of Hetty's that lives next door and seems he probably woke up from a nightmare screaming and think he could use to talk to you."

Nate and Callen pull up to the house and can hear screaming before they get inside where they find the teen laying on the couch thrashing around, "No don't hurt her dad...not her fault!"

Callen shakes his brother's shoulder trying to get him to wake up, "Come on Marty wake up!"

Deeks wakes up to someone calling his name and sits up panting and look around not really focusing, "Um...um."

Nate pats hsi shoulder and hands him a glass of water, "Marty can you open your eyes?"

He drinks the water and lays back against the pillows covering his eyes from the sun shining thru his windows, "What time is it?"

Callen looks at his watch, "Half past eleven in the morning."

"Why aren't the two of you at work and me in school?" He asked not recalling the night before.

"Got a call from the neighbor you were screaming and came here. Your not in school because you were in a fight last night and Dr. Lee said need to stay home a few days to heal," Callen told him. "Which is going to happen at the Mission for now since awake."

"What about school? Already far enough behind?" He asked since he may hate school but was hard enough trying to catch up.

Nate answers once he gets off his phone, "Kensi has already gotten your homework so can do it there."

**~~NCIS:LA~~**

_30 minutes later_

Callen pulls up to his usual parking spot and can see his brother staring into space and kills the engine and grabs his backpack and the two others follow him inside where can see Kensi and Sam were sitting at thier desks catching up on paperwork as he sits as his own, "Can pick somewhere," Callen told him.

He rolls his eyes and smirks at Kensi when he walks past her and sits down on the couch and Nell walks over and hands him a small table and sets down a stack of papers, "Here."

He groans looking at the pile, "I have been gone one day how is this from that?" He asked his friend.

She smiles and pats his shoulder, "Stuff you need to catch up on over the last few weeks an-"

Hetty interrupts him, "You have until tonight to finish all of that which shouldn't be that hard for you Mr Deeks and then will show you something."

He runs a hand through his shaggy hair, "Sure thing Hetty."

Just then Eric whistles from top of the stairs, "We may have a lead."

Everyone rushes up the stairs and see Nell standing by the table, "Okay ran the names of the people that were in the place during the shooting and turns out Brandal was there with another man shortly before the shooting went down by the name of Cason Parker," Nell said.

Deeks looks at the man's picture, "Have seen him in there a few times a week but didn't try and say anything to me but what's that mean?"

"They were caught on tape talking and since Kensi knows how to lip read we can find out what they were saying," Eric told him.

Kensi takes the tablet Nell offers her and she watches the screen as the others watch from the big one, "Seems they are talking about needing to find both of Brandall's kids for some reason...something about one is just at the right age could be manipulated to help them...seems they arragned for the shooting so kidnap you but unfornately we got there before he had the chance to get you away and also you getting hit killed his plan from there I bet," she said looking up at her teammates/friends.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** _not sure where going this one story right now except maybe having him get back at the jocks for what they did..Diaz is Kensi partner_

* * *

><p>Everyone turns to face the two brothers in the room who are shocked but Hetty interrupts their thought, "Ms. Blye and Mr Diaz please go and bring Mr Brandall back in here and I will get ahold of the Director whose expecting an update sometime today."<p>

She watches them all head out of the room and Deeks looks at the feed, "Have no idea what they are talking about?" He said to no one in particular.

Nate rests his hand on his shoulder and can feel him shaking, "We know but why don't you go and find something to do?"

He runs a shaking hand thru his shaggy hair and walks out of OPs and down to the bullpen and see Sam and Callen at their desks working on something and Hetty pops up behind them, "Mr. Deeks you need to start on that homework which is to be finished by tonight. Have plans for you."

All three man raise an eyebrow at her, "Going to tell me what?" The teen asked sitting down at the extra desk.

She shakes her head, "Would ruin the surprise but only if get that stack of overdue stuff done and I want Mr. Hanna or Mr. Callen to look it over when done."

**~~NCIS:LA~~**

Kensi and Diaz pull up to the address they had gotten from Brandall earlier as to where he was staying and carefully walk up to the door and knock but get no response and try again and then hear someone walking to the door and a woman in her late 70's opens the door, "Can I help you?"

Diaz looks her over and shakes his head, "Looking to speak to Gordon Jonathon Brandall?"

She sighs and leads them inside, "He's been in his study for last few hours talking to someone but mentioned he was expecting someone to come and talk to him."

Brandall looks up from his computer as they walk in the room, "Maria that will be all," he told her and she nods and leaves. "I recall you work with the agents I talked to yesterday."

Kensi rolls her eyes as see her partner walk over and cuff him, "Under arrest for conspiring to kidnapping and murder."

He glares at her, "What the hell you mean?"

"Surveillance feed with you and another man talking about wanting to kidnap your son but the man wasn't suppose to kill the people I guess."

**~~NCIS:LA~~**

Hetty, Nate, Callen and Sam are waitting in the boatshed as they put him inside one of the interrogation rooms and handcuff him to the table and Kensi walks over and leans against the table in the room and everyone watches him on the screen, "What we do now?" Diaz asked.

Eric pops up on the plasma screen, "Granger is on his way there and not sure why."

Just then, Assistant Director Owen Granger walks into the room, "You have no grounds to arrest the man," he hissed.

Hetty glares at him but Kensi interrupts, "He was planning the shooting at a restruant just minutes before it went down and left nearly a dozen people dead including his own son. Also planning on kidnapping him after the shooting was over but he got hit and couldn't get him."

Granger glares at the agents in the room, "What proof you have?"

Sam grabs his partner by the shoulder, "What has youall worked up about this?" Callen asked.

Granger turns to face the said agent, "Agent Callen this has nothing to do with you so need to keep out-"

"Considering the man is responsible to the attempted murder of a federal employee that makes it our businnes and there are other agents on the way here to take him into FBI custody," Kensi said.

"What gives you the say in that?" Granger said growing more mad.

Now everyone in the room was thinking the same thing _what the hell is the connection?_ and Hetty turns to see her security guards there, "Mr. Tomas escort them in here and they can take him."

2 agents nod and wait as Sam and Callen walk into the room and Brandall looks up, "What realize have to let me go?"

Callen leans against the wall with his arms across his chest, "Actually FBI is here to take you into custody but care to share?"

He shakes his head, "That wont be for long and then Marty and me will be seeing each other real soon again," he winked at Callen before leaving with the agents.

Everyone turns to Hetty when the group leaves who turns to face Granger, "Owen what are youdoing?"

He growls under his breath, "He works for the DOD with some real good classified stuff and no way he belongs in prison."

Rest fo the team leave when Hetty ushers them to, "He's partually responsible for the shooting in that diner that almost killed one of his own son's and should never had gotten that job there unless someone cleared his record before he even got the job which is-"

He cuts her off, "What happened in his past was all a misunderstanding by the dislussions of a little kid trying to get attention."

She taps down her anger wondering what he was getting at, "What makes you so sure of that?"

"A 11-year-old pulls out a loaded gun and fires at his father and the mother protects him by agreeing was self-defense and not attempted murder and she was scared for her life of a kid on a psycholocial break and the police went with the story that they gave them and nothing more."

She shakes her head, "Not sure where you got all of this but there are years of medical records that will back him up and don't go dragging it up."

"More evidence can prove that the mother is responsible for everything and not him and he will be indited for attempted murder," he called over his shoulder before exitting.

* * *

><p><em><strong>decided to add a little drama in the end of this chapter to mix it up...let me know what you think!<strong>_


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** _not sure where going this one story right now except maybe having him get back at the jocks for what they did..Diaz is Kensi partner_

* * *

><p>Everyone turns when hear the door slam and suspect that Deeks had entered but no one knew he was there, "Owen yuo knew he was there?" Hetty said knowing him.<p>

He shakes his head, "You have no idea what that kid is capable of and be warned he's up to something and don't plan on letting him take down an innocent man just to get whatever he has been planning," he said and left the boatshed saying something under his breath.

"Mr. Callen maybe its best you go and find him and see what all he heard," Hetty suggested to the agent.

Callen and Sam head out of the boatshed and searchs around and see Deeks car wasn't there and calls Nell, "Can you track his GPS?"

She clicks away at her tablet and sends him coordinates, "Surfing spot it seems."

Sam joins his partner and the ride there is in silence until Sam breaks it, "G? What are you going to do?"

"Have no idea but be there for him and see what all is true," he told him as they pull up next to the black Mustang GT and see him sitting in the sand and stand behind him, "Why you run off?" Sam asked him as they both drop down in the sand next to him.

The teen rolls his eyes and watches the surf, "Had to leave since couldn't take hearing him talk like that. My mom she couldn't protect herself muchless me and when I was 10 my friend Tommy gave me the gun just in case needed to use it and that night thought he was going to kill us. Granger and him know each other. He was around a few times a month when I was growing up but not sure after that. What the hell was he going on about trying to make me out to be the bad guy?"

Sam pats his shoulder, "Not sure but he's always got a plan when he shows up and not sure what it is this time but the director is flying out to see."

"And your not going anywhere especially with that guy but need to get back before Hetty sends out a search party," Callen said and helped him up.

"He tries talking like that about my mom and me again will really be regretting it for a long time."

Sam and Callen exchange a look that says,_ kids not kidding_ before leaving back to OPs.

* * *

><p><em>later that night<em>

Sam walks into the bullpen and see Kensi and Callen working on paperwork when someone walks in behind him and bumps shoulders with him and turn around to see an old friend who just rolls his eyes at him and tosses a foam football at Callen's head, "Mike what are you doing here?" Callen asked looking up.

Mike Renko who has been away for nearly a year sits on edge of Kensi desk shakes his head looking at them, "Hetty called me in for OP. Something about undercover at high school?"

Hetty walked in as they are laughing, "Mr. Renko is only team member no one associated with this case is not aware of and will work just fine as a security guard for the school."

Everyone bursts out laughing, "Good luck with that," Diaz said the senior agent.

"Yea I can do much better job then you can at this," he said and sauntered off towards the gun range where could hear rapid fire.

"Something going on with him Hetty?" Sam asked concerned for his friend.

She shakes her head, "Mr. Renko is just pissed off for being pulled off his case by the FBI. He will work at the school since no one knows about him and that way be protected."

Deeks walks over and sits down at the desk he had been using, "When am I going back to school?"

"You will return tomorrow morning and Mr. Renko will be around incase you need something and be careful," she tells him.

Callen walks to the gun range and see his friend firing another clip into a paper and waits until he finishes, "You want to talk about it?"

Mike shakes his head and takes off his safety goggles and glasses, "Fornell took my case that been working for over a year and pissed right now."

Callen makes the target come to them and hands it over, "Never would have guessed by the shooting."

"Don't worry about the kid I will make sure he stays out of more trouble then he has seemed to be attraching. Reminds me of someone else."

Callen shoves his shoulder as he puts his gun back in the spot in jeans and walk towards the bullpen, "Yea I know you can and will Mike just be careful too."

Sam claps them both on the shoulder, "Kiera is waiting to give you a car."

**~~NCIS:LA~~**

Mike walks into the garage and can hear music going and see his long time friend working under a car and puts a boot on the board she's laying on and pulls her out and she glares up ready to kill the agent who did that and can see it was him, "Mike long time no see."

He pulls her into a hug, "Yea, been a bit busy and since FBI took my case and OP, Hetty called to bring me in with Deeks case and need new ride."

She hands him the clipboard as Hetty walks over, "Mr. Deeks is going to be running track and you will become the new coach that they are looking for. Ms. Rayner?"

Kiera nods and walks over and grabs a set of keys and hands them over as he signs the board, "Should do teh security guard hotshot look for you."

He looks over as she points to Dodger Ram 2500, "Wow Hetty nice one this time."

She hides her grin, "Yes, you are going for the tough guy persona and this will do some good for that."

* * *

><p><em><strong>threw in Renko becuase I like him and not in here a lot of stories<strong>_


	13. Chapter 13

**a/n: **_sorry for the long wait on updating but have been trying to get over my writers block and catching up on other stories...next chapter up tomorrow_

* * *

><p>Deeks wakes up in the morning and takes a long hot shower trying to release some of the tension that was building in his muscles and wishes he could go surf for the first time since the shooting but figured that would be a bad idea with someone out there trying to kill him and slips on some clothes and heads into the kitchen and make some coffee and grabs his backpack heading for school and once there see one of the agents he had met the evening before there and see Kayla, "Marty good to see you."<p>

She smiles and sits next to him on the bumper of his Mustang, "Same to you. How you been?"

"I have been okay since my dad is away been quiet around the place and my mom is always working but you?"

"Dealing with trying to catch up on my school work and keep my grades up to be able run track still."

"I heard you made it to sectional's this year and the big meet is today?" She recalled reading the school paper. "Happy and ready?"

he shrugs before taking a drink of coffee, "As ready as ever be I guess but tired a little."

"Remember you need to eat something good today before your meet but I will be there to watch you and know you will do great. You know got a new coach?" She points to where Renko was standing as a security guard as they lock eyes before looking away from each other. "Just transferred here from some school in San Diego is what I heard."

"Well, the other coaches all need some improving so maybe he can be a good change for us this year," the bell rings and they stand up and he kisses her cheek. "See you later."

**~~NCIS:LA~~**

_after the track meet_

Renko stands off to the side of the track and see as the teen is talking to some of the other runners that are on the team and not surprised that he had been a good runner after reading his files and how much he had to go through in the foster system and scans the area and spots someone and walks off to look around and pulls out his phone and dials OPs, "Eric, check the cameras around the track and see whose walking around this place in dark jeans and jacket a few minutes ago."

Eric starts to click away on his computer, "The man knows where the cameras are but going to run his face and see what I can get."

They hang up and Nell walks over to her friend smiling and they hug, "That was the best I have seen you run before."

He grins and walks with her to cars, "Guess after everything going on just helped me out."

She pats his on the shoulder, "Meet you at the house for something."

Once at Callen's place they both get there at the same time and walk inside to see Eric, Sam, Hetty and Callen all there with Renko behind them, "Surprise," Kensi said walking into the room. "Nell called and said you had made it to state and wanted to celebrate a little after your big race earlier. Congrats."

Hetty smiles watching them all talk and laugh as Sam walks over, "What you thinking Hetty?"

She looks up at him and back at rest of their team, "Some how he has seemed to be a good thing for everyone not just Mr Callen."

"He seems to have brought Kensi out of herself some more and Eric is more willing to come out and do something with the rest of us now."

"Yes, he does seem to have a way with rest of the team which in the long run is a good thing," she said and cleared her throat causing everyone to face her. "Earlier I have talked things over with Director Vance and a few others and made it legal for Mr Callen to become Mr Deeks legal guardian for now."

"So what does that mean, exactly?" Deeks asked confused.

"Means you will be no longer in the system if any of us can help it," Kensi told him. "Your stuck with us for life."

"Don't make it sound like such a bad thing," Nell told her friend. "Its a good thing Marty."

He smiles for first time all day, "I guess that was one of the reasons you threw the party?"

"And to congratulate you on winning your big race."

**~~NCIS:LA~~**

_a few hours later_

After everyone leaves and the place is cleaned up Nell had decided she would stay the night there and while Callen was out for a night run and she comes out of the shower and walks into the livingroom to see her friend looking out the window in the room and moves to stand behind him and rest a hand on his shoulder, "Marty, you doing okay?"

He nods without looking at her, "Just everything is happening so fast. Not long ago I had no idea I had more family outside my dad who I want nothing to do with and then you. Now I have an older brother I had no idea that ever existed and someone out there that may want me dead for some unknown reason. Along with a group of people willing to do anything to protect me and only after knowing me for a short time seems great to have."

"We all care about what happens to you," she pulls him by the arm to sit on the couch. "Sam, Mike and G are like brothers ever since they started at OSP when Hetty recruited them. Kensi is like a little sister to all of them and Eric is like the annoying cousin that you have to deal with because he's part of your family and when you can into the picture and they found out you were related to G that made you an instant part of the small family we have all created. This team is a dysfunctional family even if not related by blood."

He sighs before leaning back against the couch closing his eyes, "I can see and no matter what they always find their way back?"

"Mike is an agent-on-the-fly since he really doesn't have a team of his own but I think Hetty is trying to fix that but yeah they may go somewhere once in a while but always come back."

Callen walks into the room and see them, "What are you to planning in here?"

Nell rolls her eyes at the senior agent, "Nothing you need to worry about but should get some sleep if going to go with Kensi in the morning."

* * *

><p><em>in the morning<em>

Deeks wakes up earlier then he usually would on a saturday morning and takes a shower and makes sure there was some coffee ready as he goes about making breakfast knowing would be a good idea before they were to go out and do what she wanted to do with him as there's a knock at the door and he answers, "Morning."

Kensi smiles at him as he lets her inside, "Something smells good? Who taught you how to cook?"

He looks away sad as answers, "My mom did as a way for us to bond when I was little and up until she passed away."

She remembered reading a file where his mom passed away from a long battle with Leukemia, "By the looks you can teach Callen a few things."

Callen walks in and pours himself some coffee, "Where are you two-headed?"

"I was going to take him a few places around here and have some fun since been couped up inside for a few weeks."

"Just make sure you both have your phones on you at all times and charged," Sam said walking in. "Means checking in every hour."

"Yes mother," they both say before finish eating and leaving.

"Where are they going again?" Sam asked his partner.

"I am not sure but Nell has a list of ideas of where they are headed. "

**~~NCIS:LA~~**

_back at OPs_

Nell and Eric are the first ones there except Hetty who was in her office on the phone speaking to someone in a language neither of them ever heard as they start typing away and look over as the doors to OPs open to show Renko, Sam and Callen walking inside and over to them, "Any idea where their headed?" Sam asked.

Nell nods before pulling something up on the big screen, "Batting cages, arcade, a few movies, lunch at a good diner she knows and surf spot."

"Seems like a lot to do for one day," Eric told them. "Even for them."

"There are a few agents following them in case something happens and she wants to try to get him to relax for a while. No they're not going to surf but to see some famous surfer that will be there for today," Nell told them earning a few looks and raises eyebrows from the group of agents. "I overheard him telling Kensi about the guy last night."

"You find anything else about his family? That don't already know?" Renko asked.

"His mother died after a 18 month-long battle with leukemia with no family around CPS placed him into foster care where he was not so lucky and often changed homes a lot," Eric told them. "The mom was an only child and her parents disowned her when she decided to marry Brandall and no contact since the marriage. Well it does seem that their father's mom is still alive also and living in downtown Los Angeles and no contact with her son it seems in a while."

"Seems is downtown Los Angeles about a mile from the family home," Nell continues. "Address to your phones."

The ride there is in silence and once at Brandall's mom place Sam turns to his partner, "You going to be good G?"

Callen comes out of this thoughts and nods, "I will be good Sam let's get this over."

A woman in her 80's answers the door smiling at the men, "Can I help you?"

They flash their badges, "Mrs Brandall?" Sam asked and she nods. "Were here to talk to you about your son Gordon."

She sighs before ushering them inside to the kitchen, "Gordon and me haven't spoken in many years since he was sent to prison for what happened with his wife and son. I never have seen either of them in a few years and last I heard the mother died of cancer a few years back while he was in prison but nothing about son."

"Can you tell us if you know of someone who may want to get at your grandson threw him?" Sam asked the woman.

She walks over and hands them a photo and sits back down sighing, "Gordon and his wife had a good marriage until Marty was about 3 and then she was saying he became abusive. I tried to help them but for some reason he was always getting out of the charges she had brought against him. If she tried to run he would bring her right back. I tried to keep in contact but no one would tell me anything after his mother died and I tried to get custody of him the state said I was to old to care for a teenager like him and told me nothing about what happened and we lost contact after that. he would be 16 I think and if anything not like his old man he turned out to be one pretty good boy."

"You know if he has anymore family outside of you?" Callen asked.

She thinks a moment and pulls out another photo, "He had another woman for a few years before Caroline and Marty. She was from somewhere else and they did have two children a little boy and a girl but she moved away for some reason and I never heard about them ever again. 2 years later he met Caroline and had Marty 2 years later."

A man in a dark suit walks in and looks at them, "Mom who are these guys?"

The woman stands up, "Calvin, these are federal agents and here to talk about Gordon and Marty."

The man shakes his head, "Calvin Brandall and the man is my older brother but what about the jackass?"

"Seems you don't have anything good to say about him, why?" Sam asked the man seeing they might get something from him. "Know anyone that may want to get to his son because of him?"


	14. Chapter 14

**a/n: **_sorry for the long wait on updating but have been trying to get over my writers block and catching up on other stories...decided to add to the mystery of Deeks family tree and that Amy Callen never died and her he has been in contact with her for quite a few years and what will happen next?_

_please leave a review and tell me what you think :)_

* * *

><p>"My brother had a lot more enemies that he had friends since I could remember. I was there for Marty after his mom died but then I was shipped to Iraq and I got back here a few days ago after having become seriously injured in an ambush that had me in a coma for 5 months and rest of my unit weren't so lucky. What about them?"<p>

"We think someone is trying to kill your nephew to get back at his father."

He runs a hand through his dark blonde hair, "Gordon was an asshole to most of the people who knew him. Caroline tried to get away from his a few times but he always found them and no idea how he always got out of any charges that she had pressed against him and a restraining order never worked. Sad what happened to her."

Sam answers his phone, "Hey, Nell?"

"Seems we found some information on who might want him dead but also points to the uncle."

"What you mean by that? After all of them?"

She looks at the screen and the email she had found, "Seems someone threatened to kill the grandmother, uncle and Marty for something the father did years ago but doesn't say what."

Hetty walks into OPs and Eric puts the call on speakerphone, "Need you to take them to the safe house and Kensi will meet you there."

Sam hangs up and turns to them, "Seems we have found an email connecting the your son to whoever wants him dead and they maybe coming after you next so we need to take you to a safe house to make sure no one is hurt and you will be there a few days until we can make sure have caught the shooter."

Deeks looks up at Kensi as her phone rings but she walks off, "Yeah, Sam?"

"We found out someone maybe targeting his family along with him for something his father did years ago and should meet up at the safe house."

She glances at the teen whose hitting balls at batting cage, "Want us to come there now?"

"Hetty said you can finish whatever had planned and then come here. Address was sent to your phone."

**~~NCIS:LA~~**

_at the safe house_

Deeks and Kensi pull up outside of the house and see no cars in the driveway but a few lights are on inside and he grabs his backpack and follows her inside to see Sam and Callen sitting at the kitchen table and a woman cooking something in the kitchen and Sam ushers for them to follow them to another room, "We think whoever took a shot at you the other day maybe going after them," Sam said.

Callen shows him a picture, "You remember them?"

Deeks runs a hand through his hair shaking his head, "A bit but been a few years. Who are they?"

Nell walks in and hands him a tablet, "Miriam and Calvin Brandall. Your father's mother and younger brother. I found them this morning while you were with Kensi. Seems they did try to get custody of you but he was shipped out to Iraq a month after your mom died and CPS claimed she was to old to care for you. They have tried to find you."

Deeks looks over the information and shakes his head and walks out of the room and stands by them, "How come you never found me?"

They both turn to face him, "Marty we both tried for a long time to find out where you were sent but no one would tell us anything," the woman told him.

He could see remember nothing from the past after his mother died as she runs out of the house and Callen follows him, "What just happened?" They asked Kensi and Sam.

"He was shot at and then found out he has a brother and now finds out he has more family," Nell told them which shocked them. "He was able to find his brother but telling you about him is their choice in whether he wants to get to know you or not up to them. He spent the last 3 years thinking he had no family and now he's confused."

Sam and Kensi both knew both brother's were trying to process the fact they had more family out there and knew they needed sometime, "Give them some time."

Callen finds him at a spot on the beach and sinks down in the sand next to him, "Want to talk about her?"

He stares up at the stars, "Ever since I could remember my mom tried her hardest to protect me from my father and his beatings but she could only do so much. I took up surfing as a way to get away from the house and have a chance for a bit in the day where I couldn't think of him. After I shot him, she was in rehab for 2 months and I was placed with a family after she recovered and I went home she was okay but 3 months later she was diagnosed with Leukemia which she battled for 2 more years. One day I came home from school and right away I knew something was wrong and EMT's said she most likely died in her sleep the night before and then I was placed in foster care."

He places a hand on his shoulder and could feel him shaking, "What has you so upset?"

"She died 3 years ago tomorrow and this time a year is always the hardest to be around anyone. I don't remember much for the weeks following her funeral or them. What will happen?"

"Your old enough to decide on where you want to live so can choice," he looked at a text from Sam. "They are wondering where we went and I told them to place and he said will meet us there with rest of the team to talk over a few things once we get there and can figure out from there what to do."

"You remember anything from-" he doesn't finish the sentence getting he knew what was saying.

Callen helps him stand up and walk to the car, "I have very little memory of when I was a kid but a few of them are on a beach in Romania with Amy. She lives in San Diego now with her own family but I already talked to her and she has told me to bring you down there once we get everything up here straightened out."

**~~NCIS:LA~~**

_back at Callen's place_

Callen pulls into the garage and see Sam's challenger and Kensi SRX there with not missing Nell's mini cooper or Hetty's jaguar dwon the road as they close the garage door and head inside to see everyone plus Nate, Nell and Eric sitting around the living room watching a game on TV, "All good?" Sam asked the two.

Everyone turns to see them in the doorway, "For now but where are they?"

"Left them there with a few agents to watch over them," Eric told them. "Security feed is linked to OPs incase something happens you all will know right away."

Hetty walks over and hands them both a folder, "Everything that could find on them if you wish can talk things over but maybe able to get some answers from them."

Nell watches everyone leave and she stays the night and Callen heads out for a run and after she has a shower she sees Deeks sitting on the back porch and she moves to sit down next to him and he moves to wrap an arm around her shoulder and she smiles at the gesture, "You two going to be alright?"

He shakes his head not sure, "I have no idea. After my mom passed away I was so mad at the world and can't remember anything for a while until I met you."

"Maybe talking to them will give you some answers about what happened btu up to you. I know what tomorrow is and if need someone to talk to you know where to find me."

He kisses the side of her head earning a giggle, "Thanks for always listening and putting up with me. I know couldn't have been easy all the time."

She smiles but nods, "I grew up with my folks having foster kids in the house all the time and I learned some kids need some love and they will come around in their own time and that's what happened to you. Look at G, you both had it hard in the beginning and came out with some really good friends in the end."


	15. Chapter 15

**a/n:**_ thought would add some fun for Deeks in the next chapter or two_

* * *

><p>Deeks wakes up in the morning and walks out of his room to see Nell asleep with her head on Callen's shoulder who was also asleep and he snaps a picture and heads out for a run making sure to grab coffee and pastries for everyone on the team and no one is awake when he gets back so he hops in the shower and grabs his things and leaving a note before heading to school and see Kayla sitting on a bench looking around when she spots him she smiles and rushes over and hugs him tight, "Good morning Marty."<p>

He raises an eyebrow as she hands him some coffee, "What do you want from me now?"

She releases him and smacks his shoulder, "Nothing just been a few days since had the chance to see you. How has everything been?"

He takes a drink of the coffee, "Seems my father's parents are still alive and I have a few more relatives. They want me to move in there with them for more stable household but I am old enough to decide on my own who I want to live with and have no intention on staying with them and not G."

She remembers her neighbors friend and how nice of a guy he was the few times she met him,"He seems like a really nice guy but what about them and your father?"

"He has a few enemies that think may want to come after me to get to him for some reason but while here can't get me," he said and glanced around and see Renko walking inside. "What you think?"

"I think you should give them a chance and maybe learn something about your past from them and really can't hurt to spend a few minutes with them and really get the chance to hear what they have been wanting to tell you about that time," the bell rings and they stand up. "See you later, Marty."

**~~NCIS:LA~~**

_after school is over_

Deeks gets out of his last class and heads to his car dropping his backpack in the trunk grabbing his gym bag which he had brought home and look to see a note on a bag inside and reads it noticing it hadn't been there earlier when he had first arrived wondering who left it **_thought could use the painkillers so Kensi picked the lock and left them there, Nell. _**He shakes his head before heading to the track and see once again the undercover agent was there and he takes it easy by exercising some as he walks over, "Meet up at the Mission after this," he whispers.

The teen could tell something was up with everyone, "Why? What happened?"

"Nothing that you need to know now just focus on practice," he told the teen before walking off leaving him to wonder what was going on.

Jake also on the team jogs over and places a hand on his friend's shoulder, "You okay?"

He shakes his head before looking at one of his few friends there having a feeling something was up, "Yeah, just not getting a lot of sleep past few days."

"Well, seems you need more before the bog meet in a week. Taking Kayla to the dance tomorrow?"

"I don't think so since we haven't really talked much in the last few days since the shooting and her moving back here."

Jake claps him on the shoulder laughing, "Need to give her the benefit of the doubt and ask her. The worst she could do was say no."

**~~NCIS:LA~~**

_after practice is over_

Kensi is the only one in the bullpen when Deeks arrives and he hands her some coffee and a box of donuts and she smiles in thanks as he sits down on the couch as place his backpack on the table in front of him and looks around to see no one else was there and sighs, "Where are Sam and Callen?"

She looks up from her file and donut, "Went to talk to someone about something. Should be back soon. School?"

He takes out some papers and looks them over, "Practice has been hard since still in a bit of pain but the painkillers have helped me work through it. Thanks for doing that."

Nell walks over and pats his shoulder, "Your spring formal is tomorrow and of course Hetty is waiting for you in wardrobe."

He raises an eyebrow at the idea of attending, "I have no intention of going."

Callen walks in and sits at his own desk, "Your going and hear that Kayla has been waiting for you to ask her."

He walks to wardrobe where Hetty is holding up a few suits, "I think a black suit with a little blue shirt," she holds it up for him to try on and he comes out. "Will work fine."

"How is it everyone thinks Kayla wants me to take her this year and not someone else?"

Kensi leans against side of wardrobe, "Have seen the way she stares at you when not looking."

He looks at where she was standing outside the room, "And you know this how? Are you spying on me?"

She rolls her eyes at him, "Mike told us how she has looked at you during the day and during practice."

Deeks drives to Kayla's place and knock on the door and smiles when she was the one to answer the door and leans on the door frame, "Hey, what's up Marty?"

He runs his hand through his hair nervously, "I was wondering...if you would go...to the formal with me?"

She smiles at hearing him stuttering, "Well, I would love to go with you. See you here at five?"

He nods smiling big for the first time in weeks, "Yeah, will see you then."

She watches him walk to his car and pulls out her phone and texts Nell, _he finally asked me_

Nell looks at the text grinning and responds,_ told you would give him the push to do so_

Kayla was happy Nell had gave him the courage to ask her,_ thanks for the extra help and he was nervous_

Nell shakes her head and puts her phone away as Callen walks into OPs and stands leaning against the light table in the room and smirks seeing their the only ones in the room and she tries to ignore his presence until he stands behind her, "He went over there?"

She didn't miss how close he was to her ear as feel his breath on her neck, "She just texted me that he had asked her and was really nervous."

**~~NCIS:LA~~**

_a few hours later_

Nell is standing in wardrobe as watch the teen try to fix the tie he has putting on but with no luck and she walks over and pulls him down so she can reach the tie and goes about doing so and he stands up and admires himself in the mirror smiling at her, "You look good, Marty."

He leans over and kisses her on the cheek, "Thanks for everything Nell."

"I didn't do much but you need to give people a chance to know the real you. Look at rest of the team."

He pats her on the shoulder, "Think she likes me?"

Sam watches them walk over their bullpen and hear a whistle from Kensi whose sitting at her desk, "Now you do clean up really nice."

Hetty walks over and looks him over before nodding in acceptance and hands him a box motioning for him to open it, "You got me an iPhone?"

She watches rest of the team smirk, "Everyone here has one and decided you need one to. The one you have been using is outdated and needed to be upgraded."

"Make sure to have the lady home before midnight," Sam said. "Or you will turn into a pumpkin. Curfew is at 10."

The teen rolls his eyes at the teams antics, "Thanks and I will mother."

Everyone in the area was laughing and Hetty rolls her eyes, "You should leave before are late picking her up. Camera is charged and in the car. Be careful and have some fun for once."


	16. Chapter 16

**a/n:**_ thought would add some fun for Deeks in the next chapter or two_

* * *

><p>Kayla is getting dressed in her room as slip into a light blue dress that almost reaches the floor and twirls around in the mirror as hear a knock at the front door and she puts her hair in a braid before walking down the stairs stopping to see him in the doorway, "Wow, Marty you look great."<p>

He looks her up and down as she descends the stairs, "You do too."

She walks over and kisses him on the cheek as her mom takes the camera from him and snaps a few with his and her cameras, "Well, you both look amazing."

He opens the car door and helps her inside but the ride there is in silence as they pull up and he helps her out and leads her inside and look around the school gym which was decorated in blue and silver, "Wow, they really can clean this place up pretty good," she said quietly to him.

He leads them over to a set of tables and look around, "You want to dance or some pictures?"

She pulls him arm towards the dance floor where a slow song was playing, "Can work up an appetite and then go take pictures."

He watches as she dances to the music and see her grinning, "What's so funny?"

"I just wished you would ask me to the dance and didn't think you actually would but Nell told me she would do something and that night you stopped by. Sometimes I am not sure how she can do things but I am happy she did get this to work out for once."

**~~NCIS:LA~~**

_a while later_

Kayla gets a little tired from the last 5 dances and pulls him over to get some food and drinks and they find a table and sit down and enjoy the food in silence as she could tell something was bothering him and see the dazed look in his eyes, "Marty, you okay?"

He shakes his head trying to keep awake, "Yeah, just a headache. How about picture?"

They head to the photographer and they a picture taken and give him information so can get prints and she could feel him shaking as she rests a hand on his bicep looking into his blue eyes and knew something was wrong so leads him back outside to sit on the curb, "Talk to me. Feel okay?"

"Yeah, just a headache that's all," he said brushing it off as a migraine. "I am fine."

She looks at her friend still not believing him fully but decides to let him go for now and watch out as a song comes on

**_One word, that's all you said_**  
><strong><em>Something in your voice caused me to turn my head<em>**  
><strong><em>Your smile, just captured me<em>**  
><strong><em>You were in my future as far as I could see<em>**  
><strong><em>And I dont know how it happens, but it happens still<em>**  
><strong><em>You asked me if I love you, if I always will<em>**

that brought back memories for both of them from the first time that they met years ago and had been best friends since that very day but neither one of them had wanted to admit their feelings for one another and thought they had lost their chance when she moved away

**_Well you had me from hello_**  
><strong><em>I felt love start to grow<em>**  
><strong><em>The moment I looked into your eyes you won me<em>**  
><strong><em>It was over from the start you completely stole my heart<em>**  
><strong><em>And now you won't let go<em>**  
><strong><em>I never even had a chance you know<em>**  
><strong><em>You had me from hello<em>**

She knew he had her heart from the moment that they met and he was her first love and always would be and hoped it would last for a long time to come and not break more then one heart

**_Inside I built a wall_**  
><strong><em>So high around my heart, I thought I'd never fall<em>**  
><strong><em>One touch, you brought it down<em>**  
><strong><em>The bricks of my defenses scattered on the ground<em>**  
><strong><em>And I swore to me I wasn't going to love again<em>**  
><strong><em>The last time was the last time I'd let someone in<em>**

He recalled the wall he had always around his heart to protect himself from getting hurt once again from someone that didn't understand him and he really hoped that she was once again the one that could help heal the walls that were once again up around him heart

**_But you had me from hello_**  
><strong><em>I felt love start to grow<em>**  
><strong><em>The moment I looked into your eyes you won me<em>**  
><strong><em>It was over from the start you completely stole my heart<em>**  
><strong><em>And now you wont let go<em>**  
><strong><em>I never even had a chance you know<em>**  
><strong><em>You had me from hello<em>**

They both knew from the start that the other one had their heart and neither had a chance to try and not let the other one to get their heart. He watched as she seemed to be loving the way the song had brought back so many memories and wondered if was the same for her

**_Thats all you said_**  
><strong><em>Something in your voice caused me to turn my head<em>**  
><strong><em>You had me from hello<em>**  
><strong><em>You had me from hello<em>**

the song ended and she lead him back to where they were sitting before and scans the room out of habit as his phone vibrates and he excuses himself from the table and heads outside to see a missed call from OPs and leans against his car and calls back, "A bit busy here."

Eric is on the other line, "Sorry but wanted to warn you about someone was threatening to hurt you if showed up there with Kayla but not sure who. Looks like someone on Facebook."

Deeks looks around to see a few students walking over, "I will look out for something like that."

A few tall juniors walk over to where he was standing and surround him, "I thought told you to leave her alone," Adam Carson hissed at him. "She's only here to pity you."

Deeks chuckles at him, "I have read that a few times but Kayla doesn't want anything to do with you-"

Two guys jump at him but he fights them before one guy hits him over the head with something and Adam leans over getting in his face and kicked him in the ribs three times, "She's being nice to you because she feels sorry for how much of a loser you really are and should stay the hell away from here or will get worse next time."

He watches them leave heading back to the dance as he sits up which caused his ribs to throb before he leans over and retched once over he wipes his mouth and watch as Kayla comes rushing over and once she spots him on the ground she's at his side in seconds, "What the hell happened?"

He shakes his head trying to stop from passing out, "Just fell and hit my head."

She sighs not believing him, "I will get you something to drink," she heads inside where Mike Jenson was pouring drinks but she doesn't see him slip something into a drink. "A punch please."

He hands her the drink which she takes, "Here you go."

Deeks looks up when she rushes over and hands him the punch which he drinks, "Thanks."

She watches as he stands up, "Want me drive you home?" He hands her the car keys and they head back to Callen's place and on the radio hear

**_A Friend To Me_**  
><strong><em>Well you and I <em>**  
><strong><em>We're buddies <em>**  
><strong><em>And we've been since we first met <em>**  
><strong><em>Me any you <em>**  
><strong><em>Well we've sure been through <em>**  
><strong><em>Our share of laughter and regret <em>**  
><strong><em>Lord knows we've had our bad days And more than once we've disagreed <em>**  
><strong><em>But you've always been a friend to me <em>**

he couldn't help but think of how much he thought of Nell when he heard this song and how much she helped him through over the years

**_You can be so stubborn _**  
><strong><em>There's times I think you just like to fight <em>**  
><strong><em>And I hope and pray <em>**  
><strong><em>I live to see a day <em>**  
><strong><em>When you say I might be right <em>**  
><strong><em>And there's times I'd rather kill you <em>**  
><strong><em>Than listen to your honesty <em>**

he could swear Nell sometimes loved to argue with him just to get some frustrations out and she never would let him win anything or admit he was right about something but he was ready for the day she would tell him he was right about something for once since they knew each other

**_But you've always been a friend to me _**  
><strong><em>You've always been <em>**  
><strong><em>Time and again <em>**  
><strong><em>The one to take my hand <em>**  
><strong><em>And show to me it's okay to be <em>**  
><strong><em>Just the way I am <em>**  
><strong><em>With no apology <em>**  
><strong><em>Oh you've always been <em>**  
><strong><em>And you will 'till God knows when <em>**  
><strong><em>Yes you've always been a friend to me<em>**

he smiled at the thought of how much Nell had been a great friend over the years no matter what he had to throw her way and she never judged anything he told her and knew no matter what she would always be there to lend an ear or be a friend in need and he was grateful.

Kayla helps him inside and to the couch and once he lays down his eyes become heavy as she takes a glass of water and asprin and puts them on the coffee table close by along with his cellphone and a note asking for him to call her in the morning and she leaves to head home worried for him.

**~~NCIS:LA~~**

_around midnight_

Nell and Callen had finally called it a night and decided to head to his place and see what had happened at the dance since they both were wondering after he hadn't called to tell them he had made it back and see his car in the driveway and walk inside and not missing the smell of vomit as rush over and see the teen laying on his side with puke covering his shirt and she puts her hand on his forehead before turning to Callen who was grabbing a rag, "He's burning up bad."

He hands her the cool wet rag and sits on the arm of the couch and looks to see his eyes are dilated and red, "He's high on something and-" She pulled out her phone and called 9-1-1.

The ride to the ER was faster than should have been but as they pull up same time as the ambulance they could hear the paramedics, "We need a crash cart."

Sam rushes into the waiting room and see his partner pacing, "What we know?"

Nell looks up at him, "They are running his blood now and Kayla is on her way here now."

Kayla walks in just then, "What's wrong? Is Marty okay?"

Kensi walks in with Eric, "We need to know if he took anything?" she asked.

Kayla shakes her head looking around the room at the agents, "We danced a bit and after eating he took a phone call and went outside. When he didn't come back after 10 minutes I went looking for him and he looked like had been in a fight but brushed it off so I brought him some punch and drove him home."

"Did he do anything that may have seemed like had been on drugs?" Eric asked the question they were all thinking. "Not that-"

"I was with him most of the night but 10 minutes no way."

A doctor walks in the room, "Marty Deeks family?" the group gathered around him. "We are now trying to bring his temperature down now and seems he overdosed on cocaine by the amount of it we had found in his system when we ran it for some tests. Must have taken a lot of it."

Kayla sits down in a chair, "I was with him for most of the night and no way he would take it."

"Can you think of something?" Eric asked her. "How he could have?"

"Maybe it was in the punch. Kalvin Marks was the one passing out the drinks at the dance talk to him."

"Eric and Nell find everything you can on the kid. Kens, go and see if any other kids were brought in here tonight with the same problem," Callen said. "Can we see him?"

"When we have moved him to a room. I would like to keep him at least 24 hours to make sure the drugs are out of his system."


	17. Chapter 17

**a/n:**_ thought would add some fun for Deeks and now getting to why that happened to him_

* * *

><p>Deeks was moved to a room and Nell sat in a chair next to his bed typing a way at her laptop that was in her lap trying to come up with something on the security feed from outside of the school and doesn't look up when the door opens but a set of arms wrap around her shoulders before handing her some tea, "Thanks G."<p>

He kisses her forehead before looking over at his brother, "Anything new?"

She shakes her head before taking a sip, "The stuff is slowly getting out of his system. Kensi and Joe went to talk to that kid passing out punch and see what he knows but there are no more reports of teens coming in here tonight from overdose of cocaine that attended the dance. Sam is talking to Hetty."

A doctor walks into the room and checks things, "So far the drugs haven't done anything irreversible to his system but suggest you look into getting him some help. That am-"

Callen stops him, "He doesn't do drugs and someone drugged him so don't even go there."

Kensi walks into the room just then, "Kalvin Marks admitted to getting something from his friend who asked him to slip it into Marty's drink but had no idea what it was. LAPD has him now. Seems like a few teens were mad at him for taking Kayla to the dance and wanted him to pay for it."

Joe walks in and passes out some coffee, "We have a list of names and LAPD is bringing them into the boat shed and now waiting in there for someone to question them."

"Sam and Mike will go and see what can get out of them. I am headed to the hospital and see if they have anything," Callen said. "Keep everyone updated if know something."

**/**

Sam and Renko walk into the boat shed to see the three teens all in different rooms all looking at the wall or something else in the room as both agents drink some coffee trying to figure something out and waiting for Eric to tell them more as he pops on the plasma, "What you find?" Sam asked him.

"Adam we all know was responsible for beating him after the party at Kayla's a few weeks ago. Chris and Thomas have been his friends it looks like for years and they all have been busted together on more than one occasion for petty crimes but always get out of it," Eric told them. "Everything sent to tablets."

"How are we going to handle them?" Renko asked Sam. "Any ideas?"

"One at a time and see who breaks first but lets start on the ring leader."

Adam looks up as the door in the room opens, "When are you releasing me? I didn't do anything?"

"Kalvin Marks says otherwise. Seems you wanted him to dose another students drink with something to get back at him. And Marty Deeks which we already know you had an altercation with him after a party your cousin Kayla and her parents her having but the charges were dropped," Sam told him. "What happened last night?"

Adam shakes his head looking away from both of them, "Kayla, wants to help him as much as can but no matter what she does he has always wants something more from her but she's to blind to see through his cover and doesn't want to admit it to herself he has used her for something."

"So by getting back at him and trying to help her," Renko starts. "You want to drug him? What was the point in that?"

"He was once addicted to cocaine when younger but she helped him get clean. Afterwards, she told him that if he relapsed she would leave him. So I was helping him make sure that happened and finally she would see what a screwup he really was and stay the hell away from him."

Renko pulls out a file that he had already read, "Nothing anywhere says he was addicted. But we have ER reports here that show that you were the one who has had three different overdoses from cocaine in the last year but no reports say that you ever were in rehab but guess your uncle being a cop here does help clear your record and make it seem like they never happened, why?"

He grins at the thought, "My uncle has always been there for me and he wants to make sure that bastard doesn't ruin my life. I wanted to make sure he pays for messing up my life in the way he has messed up some many more lives just like some many more teenagers."

"So your saying you gave him enough cocaine to kill him to make him pay for something that never happened to him but actually you?"

"He deserved everything that is going to happen to him in order to stay clean from those drugs. No one walks away from them easily. He needs to learn his lesson about trying to mess with people around here."

* * *

><p><em>a few days later<em>

Nell is typing away at her laptop and looks up when hear a noise from the bed to see Deeks eyes fluttering open and she smiles before standing up and holding his hand, "Wake up Marty."

His eyes take a moment to adjust and he sighs, "What happened?"

She runs a hand through his damp hair, "Seems someone wanted to get back at you and slipped something into your drink at the dance."

He groans before closing his eyes, "Feels like went 10 rounds with Mike Tyson."

The door opens to reveal his doctor who starts looking at his vitals, "You came close to dying a few nights ago and luckily someone found you before you died from an overdose. What trying to kill yourself?"

The teen glares at the man, "I don't do drugs not that damn stupid. How long I been out?"

Nell pats his arm ignoring the man who she was going to look into, "G and me found you three nights ago."

Kensi walks into the room with bag of food and can't hide the smirk when she sees he was awake, "When did you decide to wake up?" She hands Nell a bag of food and sits in a chair. "Thought would be awake hitting on the nurses."

He chuckles before it turns into coughing fit and Nell helps him take sips of water, "He actually just woke up."

Kensi watches the doctor leave while her friend seemed to be pissed, once agin at the man, "Everything okay? What happened?"

"He asked him if was trying to kill himself with all the drugs in his system even after we have warned him that wasn't the case at all. Think I will be looking into what the hell is the man's issue with him is."

Kensi knew the doctor was worried for his patient but recalled Callen and Hetty warning him about assuming he was taking the drugs, "Callen is definately going to be ripping him a new one when he sees him next time. Tell anyone?"

Sam and Callen walk in just then, "Thought you were going to sleep for a month," Sam joked with the teen. "What's wrong now?"

Nell glances up at the guys, "Nothing right now. Anything?"

"Adam and teh others are being arraigned tomorrow and no way is his uncle going to get him out of this. As for Kalvin he will be getting community service for a few months when he made the deal which is good the DA guessed."

**/**

Hetty found him a new doctor after getting a phone call from Nell telling her what the man said once Deeks had woken up and one she knew she could trust and knew her team. Callen wallks into his brother's room and see a new doctor there but recognized him, "So Dr Lee, what yuo rthink he recovery is going to be like for him?"

Dr Lee looks over at him, "There was a lot in his system and slowly making its way out but so far so good. It luckily has done no damage to any of his internal organs which is very lucky you found him when you did. He will be in here at least a week and go from there."

Sam joins them in the room since he was asleep, "They got arraigne with no bail and hearing in 2 weeks which will see what the judge thinks."

"His prognosis is very good and will be fine in time with some care and some rest."


	18. Chapter 18

**A/n: **_in this Amy never died or lost touch with Callen_

* * *

><p>The next few days were hardest for the team to deal with so Hetty had taken them all of rotation so that they could catch up on paperwork and be there for the teen who at the moment was fighting as the drugs were leaving his system but all of them had hard time seeing him in such pain through it all.<p>

Kensi took the morning shift since she was almost caught up on work and hadn't seen him in a few days as she walks into his room seeing he was asleep at the moment a nurse walks into the room walking around looking at the different machines before writing something down on clipboard but knock at the door draws her attention as an older woman and man walk in, "Can I help you?"

The older woman looks her over before stepping up to the bed, "Miriam Brandall am his grandmother and this is my son Calvin. I had heard that he was in here and wanted to come and check on him. No one will tell us anything about why he's here or what his condition is even if look like dying."

The man rests a hand on her shoulder, "Mother, he looks like someone spiked his drink somewhere and will be just fine once get out of his system."

Kensi was shocked at him, "How did you know that?"

"I was a teenager once," he could tell she was still confused. "San Diego police officer for the Drug Unit for 2 years before was shipped to Iraq."

She nodded before stirring in the bed draws their attention, "Can we have a minute Kens?" She pats his leg before leave standing by the door. "What you doing here?"

"We came to check on you," she told him. "Seems someone needs to do it not that your brother is doing very good."

"It was a dance and no way he could have known was going to happen. Why are you here?"

"We wanted to come and make sure you were okay after all you left that way the last time saw each other," she said. "I know has been a hard few years and want to try to make it up. We tried to get you when your mom died but the court system never let us have a chance and then it went down from there."

He runs a hand through his shaggy hair, "For the last few years no one has even tried to be there for me except a select few people and you never tried once. G is more family to me at the moment than I ever remember the rest of you trying to or else would have tried to stop him all those years ago before that happened."

"Were sorry that it happened like that but can you give us a chance to be there for you. Seems like could use it. Maybe both of you."

He had no idea what Callen thought but he had some good memories from his childhood with them, "Can't speak for G but think can at least take it slow."

Miriam smiles and walks over to hug him, "All we ask but can work on your brother. Seems he takes after some of this side of the family."

This caused everyone to laugh and could see Kensi watching them but mouths, _were fine for now_ knowing she could read lips and understand what he wanted to tell her.

Kensi looked over as Nate walked over to her, "Whose that?" He asked. "He seems annoyed."

"His father's mother and brother and wouldn't blame him for whatever is said in there right now."

Sam and Callen walk up to them, "What are you doing out here?" Sam asked. "Whose in with him now?"

A nurse walks over to the group, "There's a limit on visitors here even on protection detail."

Sam pats his leg, "Come on Kens we have a few things to do at the office."

Callen was left alone with them and Deks finally breaks the erie silence, "Waht are we goign to do?"

"Would like the chance to get to know both of you," Mirim siad again. "If that's okay with you two."

"I think casn take it slowly and see from there," Callen said still not sure both of them leave the brother's alone. "Amy is coming down in about a week looking forward to meeting you." He could tell that Deeks was nervous at the chance to get to meet someone else in his slowly growing family.

* * *

><p><em>a week later<em>

Deeks was finally released from the hospital with strict limitation on what he could and couldn't do for a few more days to make sure that his recovery was goes just fine as Callen walks into his brother's room to see he was standing up pulling a shirt over his head but he didn't miss the scars across his back.

The younger of the two knew he was there, "You're late G."

"Hetty kept me in a meeting and seems need to leave for a case," he told him. "Which means Nelll be stopping by to check up on you."

They head for his Jaguar and the Mission was in silence as get t the bullpen was waiting with rest of the team, "Mr Deeks you aren't allowed to go to school until monday and that's after the doctor clears you. Ms Jones will stay with you at Mr Callen's place until he gets back. Until then you can stay there or go with her to the office for the day. As for the protection detail you will have them with you unless here."

Deeks sighed before nodding, "Sounds fair to me."

Sam and Callen pat him on the shoulder, "Wont be cooped up to long."

Kensi shakes her head, "Not like can get bored around here."

Renko grins and hands him a new laptop, "Especially with the wonder twins over there to keep you company."


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: **_sorry about the bad updating but have been having writers block along with caught up with my new class so have been quite busy_

**Summary:** _I decided to throw in a little fun for some of the younger team members _

* * *

><p>Deeks wakes up from a nightmare in a sweat and shoots up in the bed as he tries to catch his breath so he slowly looks around the room to realize the sun was shining. He grabs the bottle of water from the table next to his bed taking some Tylenol trying to calm down the throbbing inside of his head as he takes a shower. He grabs his backpack and laptop that had the ton of homework that Kayla had dropped off for him to do from the last few days he had been in the hospital before heading to the Mission to drop down in Callen's chair to see a box there <strong><em>MR DEEKS<em>** so opens to find a Galaxy S III with a red flip case.

Nell walked over handing him a cup of coffee, "Hm, looks like got the phone you wanted?"

He grins and looks over to where Hetty was in her office, "Not sure but think Hetty gave it too me."

"Well you have an outdated phone," Hetty said sneaking up on them. "Came across this one."

He grinned as started to play with it, "But it's not even in stores yet, how?"

"I have a friend who has a few of them lying around and gave them to me to test."

He hugged her, "Thanks for that Hetty."

She patted his thigh when he pulled away, "Part of this family...as dysfunctional as it maybe."

**~~NCIS:LA~~**

Nate walked into the gym to see Deeks shooting free-throws and stopped in the doorway to watch him but the teen soon realized he wasn't alone and tosses the ball behind his back to his friend, "Are you going to stand there and watch me or actually come over here and play? Because you know hate you trying to get inside my head."

Nate dribbles a few times before making a shot, "I have a few minutes so can."

Deeks takes the ball back and runs towards the basket making it in, "One-on-one?"

Nate gets the ball back but it bounces off the rim and the teen easily catches it and makes it in, "Come on doc, you have to be better than that."

Nell stopped in the doorway to see them playing as Nate bounces the ball out of his reach but once again the ball hits the backboard, "Your better than you look."

Nell made her presence known, "Nate stop hassling the kid," she said. "He can play really good most of the time."

"How about a really game of paintball while mom and pop are out-of-town?"

Eric walks in, "They hear you calling them that and would kill you."

"Especially Sam for sure," Nell took the ball from Nate and ran towards the basket but Deeks easily caught up to her and lifted her up in one arm taking the ball from her and scored. He grinned and then when Nell was set on the ground she punched him in the shoulder before smirking at her partner's last thought, "Now that sounds like a good idea for once."

"How about after work we can go to that new place that also has the arcade?" they all nod and head back to work.

**~~NCIS:LA~~**

_a few hours later_

Hetty watched as Deeks had fallen asleep once again while trying to catch up on the load of homework that was covering the desk he was sitting at but she knew he was exhausted from everything that had happened to him over the last few weeks and figured some fun would be good way for him to relieve some of the stress.

Nell walked into her office handing over some papers, "Done for the night, Ms Jones?"

"They haven't made any new contact which in this case is good for now and their phones are on so the night guys are taking over."

She hands Nell a credit card, "Make sure to have some fun tonight."

Deeks wakes up when someone shakes his arm, "Hm, pixie?"

"Ready to go? The place closes in four hours."

He gathered his papers and stuffed them in his backpack, "Meeting everyone there?"

"Eric and Nate already left so meeting you guys there," she said walking off.

Nate was already there when everyone else arrived, "Seems someone called ahead and got us the best and biggest one in the place."

Deeks grins, "Nell and me vs. Nate and Eric."

Eric glared at his friend but none of them were really none for their shooting it was going to be fun, "Bring it."

Once Nell paid and they got their gear Nell/Deeks (blue) and Eric/Nate (red) they headed off in all directions but Nell was crouched when she saw Eric approaching her and waiting until he was almost in front of her before firing twice and running off quietly. The tech cursed something under his breath as fired back at her but missed. Deeks was carefully walking around since this was one shooting game that he loved to play that he was actually pretty good at since he knew the owner who let him play often as he spotted Nate but they both fired at the same time though Nate totally missed but one hit the older man in the side, "Thought you were good at this one doc?"

"I haven't played in a while that's for sure," he replied trying to figure out where the teen had gone off to.

**~~NCIS:LA~~**

_a while later_

Nell and Deeks met up in the middle of the room to see neither of them had been hit, "This needs to be done with more people next time."

She nodded in agreement, "Once their back from the case can challenge everyone to this game."

Ray and Cara slipped into the room, "Start without us?"

Ray high-fives his friend, "Can't have you doing this without me bro."

Cara shakes her head, "Marty Deeks meet Cara Beale whose Eric's little sister."

They shake hands, "Eric invited me but guess he forgot."

"So how about we go and play them a visit somewhere in this place?" Ray asked. "Could be fun."

Eric and Nate finally met up in one of the corners, "Where you think they are?" Eric asked. "Been a while since fired at."

Nate shakes his head scanning around them, "Probably coming up with a way to sneak up on us."

Deeks spots the two first as they crouch behind a wall, "Ray and me will go left and you two go right and hit them all at once." They all split up but Nell and Deeks could see each other and he counted down to one before they all popped up from the spots and started to fire and after the inital shock Eric and Nate returned fire.

"What the hell was that?" Eric asked as everyone stopped firing and snuck off. "That was more than two people shooting."

Nate looked down to see Pink and yellow paint, "Am sure your right but let's go and find them."

Nell leaned against a wall catching her breath not noticing Nate sneak up next to her and fire, "Gotcha Nell. Now who else is here?"

"Eric's sister who he invited to play is here and apparently Marty invited his friend Ray whose also here."

"Well this just became more interesting than with 4 people."

She tossed him black paintballs, "How about some sneak attacks?"

He grinned and high-fived his friend, "Time for some fun."

Nell grinned at the idea of picking on her colleagues, "Let's get this over with."

Nate pointed left and Nell and Eric went that way and found Cara and Ray standing off to the side and Nate fired and hit both of them before leaving so had no idea who shot them. Nell smirked as she saw Deeks looking around a wall having no idea that she was there until was hit in the chest as she ran off. A buzzer went off telling them that the game was over so they met outside where start to take off the gear and smirk to see Nell and Deeks were the ones with barely any paint on them, "Guess Nell and Deeks team win," Eric said. "Was sneaky to involve more-"

Cara punched her brother in the shoulder shutting him up, "It was fun and you're the one that invited me in the first place just got here late."

**~~NCIS:LA~~**

_a few hours later_

Deeks drops down in Callen's chair as he pulls out his laptop to try to get back to get some more homework as Hetty was watching him from her office and handed a folder off to one of the technicians before she grabbed a few folders and walked over to he was glaring at the laptop and she makes it known she was there, "Having trouble with something?"

He shakes his head stopping himself from jumping, "Seems that just gone a week and more homework that had before."

she pats him on the shoulder, "It does tend to do that but if need some help don't be afraid to ask for help."

"Thanks for the reminder and if need some will pick someone's brain around here."

She hands him two files, "Some information we have on your grandparents but also on your father."

He watched her leave and flipped over the files as Nell walked back in, "You making a dent in that homework or not?" He rolled his eyes at her. "Well, if you want can have movie night?"

Eric came down with his bag on shoulder, "I can get the dinner and you can get the movies?"

Nate walked over smirking, "Sounds good to me."

"Sure can all come over," he said packing up his stuff as phone rang. "Already checking up on me, mother?"

Sam was rolling his eyes at the teen, "Just wanting to see if haven't killed anyone over there."

"Other than Nate and Eric in paintball than no."

"Yeah, they need to work on their aim a lot better. What you all doing now?"

Deeks heads outside tossing his backpack in backseat before hooking his bluetooth up and putting phone in the cradle on the dash, "Well, Nell and me whooped their asses in a game but now heading home to actually have a movie night with rest of the team along with dinner should be a load of fun, haha."

"Well, make sure not to let the party get out of control."

"Yes mother, we will make sure to not the party to get out of control too much."

"Just don't burn down the place and don't call me mother."

Callen took the phone from him and walked away, "Calling him that is going to get you kicked in the ass."

"So I have heard a few times but what's with all of you checking up on me?"

"Just need to make sure you were still breathing but be careful there are a few agents are going to be watching over you. A man we put away years ago has escaped-"

"And you think they may come after me so going to put a protection detail?"

He could be heard sighing, "Just to be cautious really but Amy might be stopping by tonight or in the morning."

"Thought she was going to be waiting until you got back here?"

"Her husband has some business in Los Angeles and she decided to tag along."

He hung up and headed home to see a black Yukon in the driveway and he walked inside to see a woman waiting in the kitchen, "You must be Marty?"

He smiles at her, "And you must be Amy?" They shake hands. "Sorry G isn't here away on a case."

She nodded and he grabbed a soda, "He called and told me that you might stop by tonight or tomorrow. It's nice to meet you."

"G told me about you around the time that you were injured the first time after you was released from the hospital and thought would be nice to meet you."

He smirked, "Seems that we have the same father-" he hands her a folder. "Everything we found out him."

She flipped through it, "Wow, man had three families that none of them knew about."

There was a knock on the door and Nell walked in with Eric and Nate, "Marty were here."

Deeks turned to face them, "Amy meet Eric Beale, Nell Jones and Dr Nate Getz."

She shakes their hands as a little girl and boy ran into the room, "Mommy!" the boy cried.

Amy picked her son up, "Adam and Lizzy meet Eric, Nell, Nate and Marty."

"Wow, they're so cute," Nell said as the little girl pulled her hand to be picked up. "He looks like G."

Eric smiled at the little girl, "How old are they?"

"Adam is almost two-years-old. Lizzy is 4-years-old. My husband had some business that had to do in LA so came here with him but G said to stop by the house."

"Well, were going to watch some movies so welcome to stay and watch with us."

**~~NCIS:LA~~**

_around midnight_

Amy looked around the living room when the movie ended and noticed that Deeks wasn't there so she follows where the light was coming from the back porch so she sees him sitting in one of the chairs out there with Adam not really awake in his lap as she sits down in the chair next to him frowning, "What you still doing up?"

He looked over at her, "Been having trouble sleeping for quite a while and thought would come out here and clear my head and he wanted to come with."

She rubber her son's back, "Adam reminds me so much of G when he was that little."

"G said you guys lost touch for a few years?"

She sighed, "When we first came to the states we stayed in one home but then about a month later I was moved to a different home but got back together a few years later by chance. What about your family?"

"My mom did everything she could to protect me and herself from him by the time I was 11 had to shoot him to stop him from killing both of us. Unfortunately she died when I was 13 from cancer. That's when I met Nell at the first home when she lived next door we have been quite good friends since than."

"I am sorry that you had to be put through that and seems that there's another one?"

"Seemed he had another family when he was together with my mom and after prison he went back to her. He had lived with her for a few years."

"G has seemed so much happier since figured out about you and it's a good thing."


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: **_sorry about the bad updating but have been having writers block along with caught up with my new class so have been quite busy_

**Summary:** _I decided to throw in a little fun for some of the younger team members _

* * *

><p><em>a few nights later<em>

Deeks wakes up to see the sun was barely shining and here someone moving around outside his window and see there was at least two people sneaking around the house and he quietly looked to where Nell, Eric and Nate were asleep on the floor and shake both men on the shoulder which Nate was first to be alert, "What's wrong?"

Deeks points to where could see someone walking outside, "There are at least two people sneaking around the house and possibly armed."

Nate shook his head and reached under the coffee table and handed him a gun and headed to the desk by the door grabbing another motioning for the teen to wake the others, "We got company."

Nell grabs her phone hitting the Agent-In-Distress code, "What we know?" She reached into her purse pulled out her gun.

Eric hides behind Nate, "Someone is sneaking around outside and possibly armed."

Callen was driving with Sam on their way back to Los Angeles back from their latest case when his phone buzzed, "Agent-in-distress code going off from Nell's phone and coming from Nate's place."

Sam shook his head and punched the gas as did a u-turn in the charger looking in the mirror to see that Kensi's SRX was indeed following them, "Call and see if you can get something."

Eric picked up his ringing phone upon seeing the caller id, "We got at least two people sneaking around the house for some reason."

Callen sighed, "Were two minutes from there," he could hear gunshots before the line went dead. "Shots were fired at least two shooters," he told his partner and texted Kensi at the same time.

Kensi slams on her brakes outside the house next to Sam, "You two take the back door and we take the front," Sam told them.

Nate just handed the teen the gun when his front door was kicked in and some shouting before gunshots her heard and Eric dropped his phone, "Back up should be here any minute."

Both team of partners get inside to see Deeks and Nate take out someone each, "Where you learn to shoot?" Carson asked them.

Nate set his gun in back of his pants and the teen did the same thing, "Learn a few things over the years."

Sam hung up his phone, "Hetty wants us to meet at OPs."

**~~NCIS:LA~~**

Hetty was waiting in the bullpen when they got there and didn't miss Renko was asleep with his head on Kensi's desk when they got there as all sit around in the chairs as she passes around cups of coffee and tea to all of them and could see something was bothering all of them, "What the hell happened?"

"I woke up and could see someone was sneaking around the house," Deeks said. "Woke up rest of them up."

"I hit the agent-in-distress code," Nell said.

"I was on the phone with Callen," Eric continued. "When they broke down the doors and started shooting."

"When we got inside both shooters were dead," Kensi told her. "Good thing Nate keeps a few guns in the house and they know how to shoot."

Renko woke up when Sam slapped him on the shoulder, "Damn it bro was trying to sleep."

"Your on protection detail for the night with Eric, Nell and Marty while rest of us are in a debriefing."

He ran a hand down his tired face, "I never get any sleep with all of you around. Where?"

Hetty motioned for him to follow her to office, "I am sorry for your long case Mr Renko but good news is Ms Blye will be needing a new partner since hers now is leaving us tomorrow."

He was going to ask her something like that after a string of hard cases, "Sure sounds good to me but you break the news to her."

Callen watched his friend walk back into the area, "Come on kids lets blow this joint."

Nate could tell like rest of them something was on the senior agent mind and intended to find out, "A safe house?"

"CSU are going over everything that was in your place tonight Mr Getz and rest assure nothing will be touched unless necessary," she told him. "Go and get some sleep and be here by 0-800."

The ride to the safe house was in silence and once there they broke off into separate rooms leaving Nate and Renko in the living room, "Don't try to get into my head tonight Nate."

"What makes you think want to after the last time?"

Both laugh, "Just last case was on a nasty one and some bad apples."

"You going to say what Hetty wanted with you?"

"Kensi's partner is headed back to New York in the morning and she offered me the position back on the team," he could tell wanted more. "Murrow made me an agent-on-the-fly after thinking Callen and me were too much a like with taking to many risks to get things down but now that he's gone I want to be more on a permenate team."

"A more stable team than bouncing from one to another after a case is through?"

"Good idea. I saw the way Kensi worked with you last time were here and seemed more happy than her current partner."

There was silence once again, "So what's going on with G and the kid?"

"They have formed a good bond that seems the getting stronger as time goes on," Nate told him. "Nothing like the one Sam and him have at the moment but getting there. He has met Amy and her kids and they seem to be getting to know each other and same thing with all of them. So things are looking good from there."

**~~NCIS:LA~~**

_a few hours later_

Renko comes back inside from making another round outside after getting restless inside and checking in with the agents that were out there he headed to the kitchen to start a pot of coffee turning to see Deeks was leaning against the couch looking into space and handed him a cup, "Something on your mind?"

They both sip their drinks, "Just really about nothing."

"Then why are you awake at two in the morning? School in 6 hours."

He runs a hand through his blonde hair, "Thinking about the shooting earlier I mean know how to shoot because of ray teaching me a few things and then Sam and G-" he sighed. "Other than shooting my father in self-defense when I was 11 was the only time that ever had the need to fire a gun and actually kill someone."

"You had to shoot the guy because you knew was that or he was going to do the same and most likely killing one or all of you."

"Just hard to get that through my head right now."

"In due time you will but right now your working on what caused you to fire the gun in the first place and how relates to the last time you shot someone."

"Think you have been around Nate far too much your starting to sound like him."

Both start to laugh, "I was going through the same thing the first time I killed a man like that. Talking to someone whether it be a shrink or someone who might understand usually does help. Get back to bed or Callen will kill me if you don't get to school."


End file.
